A Canadian Secret
by Sushilover8
Summary: Julie has never had a perfect life, unless you count being bullied her whole life perfect, until she meets Mitch, a trustworthy guy. But he has one secret, that can hurt her. Also don't forget to follow the sequel, Tell Me. Coming out July 7, 2014!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! What you guys have all been waiting for...A Canadian Secret. A BajanCanadian fanfic. This fanfiction will be split into two parts. This is part one, A Canadian Secret. I have an idea for the second one, but I dont have a name. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D

**(Juliet's POV)**

I stood there, watching as the men unloaded my stuff. I grabbed my backpack and headed upstairs.

I started unpacking my room and placing everything on my shelves. I get out my charger and plug my phone in.

I continue unpacking my room, bathroom, and kitchen for an hour. One of the moving men comes in and signals me to come.

I come out and see my new living room, furnished with a couch, coffee table, bookshelf, and TV.

"That's all ma'am." The man says. I go back to my room and get out my wallet. I run back to my living room and give him money.

"Thank you. And enjoy your stay! Montreal is a beautiful place!" The man says as he walks out the door, slaming it shut.

I take out my phone and dial my mom's number. It rings for a while, then she answers.

"Hello? Juliet? How are you honey? Is everything okay?" My mom says quickly.

"Yes. Hi mom. Im unpacking, but Im about to go get some lunch. Everything is okay, dont worry."

"Im sorry. Its just your first house. Im nervous for you. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes. Okay, mom. Bye." I say. We say bye and she hangs up. I grab my wallet and grab a 20 dollar bill and put it in my pocket with my phone.

I walk outside and bump into a girl about my age, texting on her phone.

"Oh sorry. Are you new here? I know everyone here. Whats your name? Im Amelia, but you can call me Amy." The girl says. She brushes her blonde hair out of her eyes and smiles.

"Umm. Im Juliet, but you can call me Julie." I mumble, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"You're not the social kind, are you? Well, my room is 16. Come to me if you need anything!" The girl says with a smile. She walks off and goes upstairs. I hear her heels clinking as she walks up.

I step outside and feel the fresh air. The breeze catches onto my brown hair and it carries it. I smile and start walking. _I have no clue where Im going..._

I walk for 5 minutes before seeing a pizza place. I smile and my stomach grumbles. I run to it and order a pizza.

"Cheese please!" I say to the cashier. He hands me a cheese pizza and I grab it with my hands. I walk outside and close my eyes to feel the breeze. I stand there, enjoying it.

"AHHH!" I hear a scream. I open my eyes and see a black bike coming torwards me. I scream and step out of the way. The bike takes a sharp turn and the person crashes into a tree.

"Oh my god!" I say as I run to the bike, leaving my pizza on an outside table. I see a brown haired guy, about 20 years old, rubbing his head.

"Ouch. That hurt." He says, still rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" I say. He turns around and looks at me.

"No. I mean yes I'm okay. Im sorry. Did I hurt you?" He says. I hear a small Canadian accent.

"Does it look like I'm hurt?" I say, emphasizing the I'm. "You're the one who crashed into a tree!"

He chuckles and gets off his bike. "Im okay. But you girls...well..." He says. I look at him, offended.

"Hey! Not all girls are all emotional and Beliebers and stuff!" I say. He chuckles and pulls his bike back onto the sidewalk.

"Well, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm Mitch. And you are?" He says, looking at me.

"Im Juliet. Im new here." I say.

"Ahh. I could smell it on you." He says, smiling.

"Wait...smell-" I start, but I'm cut off by a yell.

"Mitch?!" I hear someone scream. "Wait for me, man!"

A dude about the same age as Mitch, comes around the corner in a bike. He gets of his bike and walks over to Mitch.

"Do you have any water- Wait. Who are you?" The dude says, fixing his shirt.

"Im Juliet, but you can call me Julie. Mitch here almost smushed my pizza. And you are?" I say, pointing to Mitch, then the pizza.

"Im Jerome. Mitch is my biggums. Best friends since the 4th grade. So, bros before hoes." Jerome says.

"Oh. Sorry. He kinda, has brain damage." Mitch says, quickly. Jerome looks at him, offended.

"No. Just I dont want you hooking up with some random girl you just met!" Jerome says, pointing to me.

"Would I really do that, biggums?" Mitch asks him. Jerome looks down and shakes his head. _Biggums?_

"Well. I have to go. Still have to eat and unpack. Hope you're okay..." I say to Mitch as I walk over to my pizza. _It's probably cold already..._

"Okay. Bye." Mitch says, getting on his bike. I start walking back to my apartment, listening to Jerome whine to Mitch about exercise.


	2. Dreams

**AN: Hey guys. You requested a second chapter so I decided to put the second chapter up today also. My 8th grade graduation is tomorow, and I'm really nervous. Anyway, summer is near, as you all know, and I have signed up for many camps that go overnight, and I won't have computer access! D: On the week that it happens, I will post the number of days I will be gone. So If I'm gone for 4 days, the day before I leave, I will post 4 chapters. Unless it's on a weekend, then more will be posted:) Anyway, thanks for the support and enjoy!**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I get back on my bike and start pedaling. Jerome follows behind me, whining about life.

"Why does life have to be so hard? Why cant it be easy?" He says. I chuckle and continue pedaling.

We bike back to our apartment and I store the bikes in the back. I lock the bikes to a pole and walk back upstairs. I pass the laundry room and hear someone call my name.

"Oh. Mitchell. Come here please. I really need some help." I hear. I walk back to the laundry room and see , an old lady who lives in my apartment.

I see her trying to lift her laundry basket. She looks at me with hope in her eyes, so I walk over to her and lift the basket.

"Oh thank you. You're too kind! Easy there! Don't get them dirty!" She says. I walk up the stairs and she opens her door. I walk in and place her basket on her bed.

"Oh thank you!" She says, clapping her hands. "Would you like a treat?"

"Oh no thank you-" I start to say but she rushes out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She comes back with a plate full of brownies, and hands the plate to me.

"I made some brownies. And well. I don't eat them!" She says, looking from me to the plate.

"Why thank you ." I say in a polite voice. "I'll enjoy them!"

"Why you sweet boy! Take care!" She says. I walk out the door and up the stairs. I get to my number and kick the door.

"Get it yourself! You have hands!" I hear Jerome scream.

"And these hands are full of brownies!" I say. I hear footstps running and I chuckle.

"Brownies! I'm coming!" He screams before opening the door. He grabs the brownies and runs into the kitchen. He grabs some milk and starts devouring the brownies.

"Calm down! God..." I say. He tries to scream at me through a mouthful of brownies, but he just spits out brownie crumbs.

I chuckle and walk over to my room. I open up my Minecraft and recording studio.

"Hey Jerome? Wanna record some Hunger Games?" I say. I hear his muffle through the brownies. He comes in a minute later and nods his head. He walks to his room and opens up his Minecraft. He calls me on Skype and I answer.

"Hey dood. You ready? Join...number 5!" I say, right clicking on the sign.

"Ready Mitch? Okay. 3. 2. 1. Hey everybody! What's going on? Jerome here with Mitch in Hunger Games! Uh! Where are you buddy?" He says in Skype.

"To the left! To the left!" I say, looking to my right.

**(Juliet's POV)**

I continue to unpack my stuff. I place my paintings on the walls, and set up my living room.

I look at the clock. _10:00 P.M. _

"Damn." I mumble to myself. I finish placing my books on the shelves. I step back and smile.

_At least Im completely done. Free day tomorow._

I take a quick shower and jump into my warm bed. I dream of Mitch, the biker dude. I see his brown hair sway in the wind and his dark brown eyes look into my brown eyes. I see his lips move, but no sound comes from it. He leans in torwards me and kisses me on the cheek.

I sit up straight and look around me. I feel my bed covers and the breeze of my open window. I look around then feel my cheek. Nothing.

I lay back down and instantly fall asleep.


	3. When Can I See You Again?

**(Mitch's POV)**

I get up and take a quick shower. I get out and dress. I walk into Jerome's room and open his window. The sunlight falls in and shines on his face.

"Stop..." Jerome mumbles, turning the other way. I walk over next to his bed and shake him. He sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Lets eat breakfast. I know a fancy place just 3 blocks from here. Serve some beast pancakes!" I say, walking back into the hallway. Jerome slams his door shut.

I walk into the kitchen and make some coffee. I add lots of sugar to it, and I hand it to Jerome as he walks out of his room, dresses in a green jacket and jeans.

"Why green? Why not red or blue?' I ask him, pointing to the jacket.

"Its green? I dont know. I thought it was blue. Im colorblind, dont judge me!" He says as he sips his coffee. He finishes his last sip with an 'Ahh' and jolts up. He smiles and starts getting energetic. I smile as I lead him downstairs and to my car.

"Can I drive?" He asks.

"No. You just drank coffee. I wont let you drive, unless I want to die." I say. He frowns as I get into the drivers seat and buckle my seatbelt. He stands outside the car, frowning.

"You coming?' I ask. Jerome shakes his head.

"They have cake, and coffee...and brownies!" I say. Jerome looks up and smiles. He throws open the door and jumps in.

"GOOOOO!" He says as he pushes my leg down so that I would drive.

"Jerome no!" I say, slapping his hand away. "Calm down!"

"But-but-but I love coffee. And brownie. And cake." He says.

"I know you do, but calm down. Just wait five minutes biggums!" I say. He looks out the window and stares at the buildings.

**(Juliet's POV)**

_RING. RING. RING. RING._

I open my eyes and grunt over to my door. I open and see the blonde girl, Amy, standing at my door. She stands there wearing shorts, a blue t-shirt, and black flats. She smiles at me as I fix my messy hair.

"Hello, neighbor. Wanna come to breakfast with me? I know this awesome breakfast cafe thing just a couple of blocks from here. They have amazing cupcakes. Everything you love on them. So want to come?" She asks all peppy and cheerful. I nod and she smiles.

She walks in and sits down on my couch.

"Cute living room!" She says. I walk over to my room and start dressing. I put on some jeans, black Converse, and a red t-shirt. I put my phone in my pocket and walk back to the living room.

"Ready?" Amy asks me, getting up. I nod and she walks out and starts walking downstairs. I lock my room and follow behind her.

We arrive at a cafe and I follow her in. The cafe smells of coffee and maple syrup. She orders 4 cupcakes and a cappuchino.

"What do you want to drink?" Amy asks me. I stare at the wall.

"Huh? Oh, umm...lemonade?" I say. Amy nods and turns back to the cashier. I continue staring at the wall, thinking about how nice the cafe is.

"Biggums? What do you want?" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around and see Mitch and Jerome looking at the board.

"Umm. Coffee and brownies." Jerome says. He looks over to me and catches my eye.

"Hey! Mitch! Its that pizza girl! Whats her face? Juliet!" Jerome says, pointing to me. Mitch looks over to me and smiles.

"Hey. Julie. Ordering some awesome pancakes?" Mitch asks me.

"No. Im getting-well Amy is getting me some cupcakes." I answer. I look back at Amy and help her lift the cupcakes.

"Oh nice. Mind if we sit with you guys?" Mitch asks. I look over to Amy and she nods. I follow her to a table by the window.

"So, who are those guys?" She asks, looking back at Mitch and Jerome.

"Just some dudes I saw on the street. Mitch, in the red Converse, almost ran over me on the street." I say, sipping on my lemonade. _This lemonade is amazing!_

"Okay. Good. I though they were some pedos..." Amy says. I look at her, amazed.

"What? You're a small cute girl. They are two grown men. You never know!"

"Im 19 and Mitch and Jerome are 20. We have a one year age difference..." I respond. I take a bite of the cupcake, which is filled with vanilla frosting. "This cupcake is amazing!"

"I know it is. But still, you never know what random dudes may be weirdos."

"Well. I trust them." I say. "Plus this is Canada. Isn't everyone supposed to be nice?"

"Not everyone..." Amy mumbles. She looks at me and watches me as I look at Mitch.

"You want the short one, do you?" She asks, smiling. "The red Converse boy. Mitch?"

I blush and look back at her. "No..." I mumble.

"Oh my gosh! You like a dude you just met!" Amy says. I blush but quickly hide my face as Mitch and Jerome start walking over to our table. Jerome sits next to me, and Mitch sits across from me. He starts pouring maple syrup over to pancakes.

"Mitch stop! Thats too much! We're in front of guests!" Jerome says, sipping his coffee.

"So? Doesn't mean I have to change everything about me just because Im in front of someone else." Mitch answers with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Thats really true." I say. Jerome looks at me and shakes his head. I get a cupcake and stuff it in my mouth.

"You are like a girl version of Mitch. Well, you got to get your food and drank on!" Jerome says, as he takes a bite of his brownie.

Mitch gives Jerome a look and Jerome stops talking.

"Sorry about that." Mitch says. "Anyway. Nice seeing you again. Here."

Mitch gets a napkin and goes to the cashier and asks for a pen. He starts writing on the napkin and hands back the pen. He walks over to us and hands me the napkin.

"My number. If you want to meet up again..." Mitch says. Mitch takes out his wallet and takes out a 20. He leaves it on the table and leaves. He smiles before pushing open the door and leaving, Jerome following behind.


	4. The Invitatation

**(Mitch's POV)**

I get into the car, with Jerome behind me. He gets in and smiles.

"You have a crush! You have a crush!" Jerome says in a singing voice as he pokes my cheek.

"Stop it. Yeah, I do. You got a problem?"

"No. You should invite her to our party! Everyone's coming. She can meet them." Jerome says. I start the car and start driving.

"Maybe I should. Yeah. Its a week away, so..."

"So what? She'll come. I can tell she likes you too!' Jerome says.

"Wait really?" I ask, happy.

"No I dont know. I just wanted to see how much you like her."

"You jag!" I say as I punch Jerome. He ducks and laughs.

"Plus you can spend time with her. And she can meet Ty and his girlfriend and everyone." Jerome says.

"No." I say, sadly.

"Why not?" Jerome asks, looking away from the window.

"She will find out. I dont want her to." I say. I look at Jerome, then back to the road.

"Maybe she doesnt know. She doesnt seem like she watches YouTube. Or plays Minecraft! You never know..."

**(Juliet's POV)**

"Die! Die! Die!" I scream at the computer. I start putting on my armor and take out my iron sword. "Im the only winner!"

I hit the player and he explodes. I gather his items and continue to run through the forest. I spot another person and sneak up to him. I kill him and take his armor. I switch from gold to iron armor. I smile at myself. _Just 4 tributes remain. Deathmatch is soon._

I drink a potion of strength and wait as I read the chat.

_Deathmatch in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

I spawn next to another girl and I start hitting her. She explodes right away. I hear another cannon and I turn to look behind me. I see a dude charge torwards me with a diamond sword out. I run at him and start clicking my mouse fast.

I hear a cannon and I smile. _JulieLovesMC is the winner of the Hunger Games!_

"Yes!" I say as I punch the air. I look in the chat to see many people calling me a hacker.

_JulieLovesMC: Im not hacking. Im just good at HG:)_

The server closes and I log off Minecraft. I walk to my living room and grab a random book off the shelves. I grab _Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban_ and take it outside to read. I turn on the lights and start on the first page.

_I love this book!_

**(Mitch's POV)**

I wake up and go to my kitchen. I make myself some cereal and I turn on the TV. I watch the news and news about Justin Beiber coming back to Canada pops up.

"NOOOO!" I scream at the TV. The reporter continues to talk as I scream. Jerome comes in and turns of the TV.

"Haha. You get him." Jerome says, laughing at me.

"Well, Ashley and Vikk get One Direction. And you guys get Miley Cyrus." I answer back. Jerome looks at the wall behind me then down at the ground.

"Thats true..." Jerome mumbles. I hear my ringtone form my bedroom and I look over to Jerome.

"Okay. Fine!" Jerome says as he walks to my bedroom. He answers the phone and takes it out of my charger.

"Hello? This is Jerome. Mitch? Oh hey Juliet!" Jerome says. I drop my cereal bowl on the counter and run to Jerome. I grab the phone from him and start talking.

"Hello. Hello. Juliet? Yeah this is Mitch!"

"Oh hey Mitch. Hows it going?"She asks.

"Good. Oh hey! Im having my birthday party- Well mine and Jerome's next week. Wanna come?" I ask. _Please say yes._

"Sure! Can Amy come?" She asks. I sigh and look at Jerome, who gives me a thumbs up.

"Yes. Of course. Definetly. I'll text you the address then?" I ask.

"Yeah! Okay, thanks. Talk to you later. Bye!" She says. She hangs up the phone and I look at Jerome who has his hands shaped to look like a heart.

"Love, Mitch. Thats what you have..." Jerome says. I chuckle and he starts running away.

"No plz Mitch! I fan!" He says. I laugh as he slams my bedroom door and runs to the kitchen. _Doofus..._


	5. The Party

**(Juliet's POV)**

I pick a blue shirt, jeans, and blue Converse. I brush through my hair and it turns wavy. I get my phone and my keys. I put them in my black purse and start walking to Amy's room.

I knock on her door and she opens it. She stands in a red dress. Her hair is curled and she has black flats on.

"Ready?" She asks me. I nod and we start walking downstairs. We get to her car and she gets in. I start driving, nervous about meeting Mitch's other friends.

_What if they think Im weird? What if they dont like me?_

**(Mitch's POV)**

I stand there, greeting all my friends. I say hi to Ashley and she hugs me. I see her standing with another dude with black hair.

"Hey. My name is Anthony. Happy birthday Mitch!" He says, smiling at me. I nod and they go in. Behind them follow Adam, Ty, and Jason who all smile at me.

I stand there waiting for Juliet and Amy.

"Hey Mitch? Can we get our shoes?" Mat asks me. I nod and he runs off to get his bowling shoes. I greet Brandon and Ian as they come in. I wait for a few more minutes until I get called over by Adam.

"Who you waiting for?" Adam yells. All the attention turns to me.

"Mitch has a special girl..." Jerome says. Everyone looks at him, then back to me.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Quentin says.

"Mitch is in love!" Preston screams. They laugh but I just blush. I look back to the door and see Amy in front. Juliet comes behind her.

I rush over to the door and hold it open for them. Juliet smiles at me and starts walking to my friends. _My friends!_

I catch up to Juliet and I see everyone staring at us and whispering. _Just let her be_ I mouth to them.

**(Juliet's POV)**

I start walking to the group and I see a group of girls staring at me and laughing. _Is it something Im wearing?_

Everyone stays silent until I come to them and sit down, next to Amy. People ignore Amy, but look at me. A short dude with kinda long brown hair comes up to me and smiles.

"Hey Juliet. Im Ty. This is well-" Ty says as he points to the rest of the group"-all of our friends."

"Yeah hi. Im Louise, Jerome's girlfriend." A girl with long brown hair says to me. She stands with a group of girls. They all approach me and smile.

"Im Alesa, Adam's girlfriend." A girl with short brown hair says to me. I see Adam wave to me and then look back at his friends.

"So? Who's ready for some bowling?!" Mat yells. Everyone cheers and run to get their shoes. I walk slowly behind, trying to avoid them.

A guy with brown hair and brown eyes bumps into me and smiles. I look up at him and he looks down at me.

"Hey. I'm Aaron. A friend of Team Craf-"

Ty comes up to him and nudges him on the shoulder.

"I'm a friend of Ian...the tall black haired guy..." He says as he point to Ian. I look over at Ian, who seems to be having a make-out session with Maddie, his girlfriend.

"Ooh. Nevermind. Anyway, wanna go out sometime? You seem pretty nice? Unless you're already with Mitch..." He asks me. I blush a bit then brush my hair out of my eyes.

"Umm. I don't know. I kinda just met you..."

"Hey I just met you! And this is craaazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe!" He sings. I giggle and he smiles at me. He gets out a pen and writes his number on my hand.

"In case you ever need me..." He says. He walks away and starts talking to other people.

I put my bowling shoes on and put my Converse next to Amy's shoes and get up. I enter my name onto the scoreboard. The girls are put in one lane, and the dudes are split across 3 other lanes.

Alesa and a girl with purple hair(Tiffany) start whispering and looking at me. _Its not about me._

I see Louise join in. They laugh, then turn away to look at the lane. _Its just a joke._

Amy starts bowling and she gets a strike. They cheer and high five her. I wait until its my turn, then I get up and get a ball.

I get closer to the lane and I start swinging my hand. I drop the ball and it goes rolling. I fall onto my back as everyone stares at me. Louise looks at me then whispers to a brown hair girl(Maddie) and Maddie starts laughing. Alesa and the purple haired girl join in.

I get up and feel my eyes go watery. I run away to the girl's bathroom and close the bathroom stall. I start crying about how stupid I was. _They were laughing at me._

I hear the door open and 5 pairs of feet come in, followed by many more. I stop crying so that they wont think Im a wimp.

"Juliet?" I hear Louise say. "Are you okay?"

I wipe my eyes and get up. "Yeah Im okay. I'll be out in a minute. Just wait for me outside."

The door opens again and 2 more pairs of shoes come in.

"Julie?" I hear Mitch say. "Julie, please come out."

"What? So I can embaress myself again and all your friends will laugh at me?" I say, sobbing a bit.

"What?" I hear Adam say. "Laugh at you?"

"Yeah. I fell and they started whispering and then started laughing." I say.

"We weren't laughing at you. Well...we were. But not because you messed up. Because you and Mitch are so alike!" I hear Alesa say.

"You and Mitch are both clumsy and shy when it comes to being around people..." I hear Jerome say. "I've known him for 13 years."

"Plus Jerome told us that Mitch had a 'special girl' and that's why we were staring at you. To approve of you." I hear another man's voice say.

"Approve?" I mumble.

"Yeah. Everytime one of us gets a girlfriend, at least five of us have to approve. Its the bro code!" Ty says.

"Ignore them." I hear Amy say. "Just please come out!"

I wipe my eyes and open the door. About 10 people embrace me in a hug and I start crying.

"Why now?" Jerome asks.

"Because. I moved here to Montreal to get away. I had no friends and everyone bullied me, and this is the first time I actually got a hug from a friend..." I whisper, too embarrased to say. Louise starts awwing and she hugs me tighter.

**(Amy's POV)**

Juliet follows me out and we join the rest of the group for cake. They all smile at Juliet when they see her.

"My name is Tyler, and I approve this girl!" A tall brown hair dude(Logodtzip) says. They all laugh and I sit down between Alesa and Juliet.

We eat cake and talk about random stuff. We sing happy birthday and hand out presents. Mitch and Jerome open Juliet's box to see a Minecraft card. Mitch looks at her and smiles.

"How did you know I like Minecraft?" Mitch asks. "I never told you."

"You guys were talking about Minecraft when you were bowling..." Juliet says. "Do you like it?"

Mitch looks over to Jerome who smiles. "Buttmunch! Buttmunch!" They chant. Everyone starts laughing and I chuckle at Adam's laugh.

"Buttmunch?" Juliet asks.

"Oh yeah. We already have Minecraft accounts. We always wanted another one and name it ButtMunch! Now you gave us a card, so we can have one!" Jerome says. They start chanting 'buttmunch' again.

"So what's your Minecraft name?" I ask them. "Juliet also plays Minecraft."

"Wait. You do?" Mitch asks, amazed. Juliet nods and he turns back to Jerome.

"Oh cool. I dont play that much anymore but its still cool to have the card!" He says.

They put the card away and start opening other presents.

**(Juliet's POV)**

_Wonder what that was all about..._

I start to say goodbye to Louise and Alesa and they gave me their number. I smiled as I took their numbers. Everyone was saying thanks to Mitch and Jerome. They smiled as they took many hugs from friends.

I watch them and I see a girl with puffy brown hair and blue ends. She hugs Mitch and Mitch hugs her back. She walks up to me and smiles.

"I'm Ashley. I know that I don't really know you, but you seem cool. If you ever need anything, text me. Got it?" She asks me. I nod and she smiles. She hands me a paper with her number on it.

She starts to walk away to the door with another tall boy with brown hair when Mitch screams at her.

"I'll miss you puffy!" He screams. The girl laughs and disappears through the doors. Mitch comes over to me and smiles.

"Need a ride home?" He asks me.

"No. Amy has a car to drive us home, but thanks for asking." I say. Mitch walks away, all sad.

Amy nudges my elbow and points to Mitch. She smiles then mouths _See you at home._

"Oh wait!" Amy says. "I have to go! Mitch can you drive Julie home for me!"

I blush as Mitch turns back to us. I see him smile a bit. "Sure." He says.

Amy runs torwards the door and doesnt look back. I stand there, alone with Mitch.

"So. Lets go?" Mitch asks, taking his keys out of his pocket. I nod and we start to walk outside. We get into his car and he turns on the engine. I tell him the address and we set off for my apartment. We drive for five minutes in silence before I see my apartment.

He stops the car at my front door. He gets out and runs to my door. He opens it for me and I get out, smiling. He closes the car door and walks with me to the front door.

"Thanks for everything..." I say. He smiles and looks at me. We stand there for a minute or two before he starts talking.

"So. Do you have a boyfriend? I mean, are you in a relationship?" He asks me. I shake my head and I see him make a faint smile.

"Do you-I mean-want to go out on a date with me?" He says. He fixes his hair and looks back at me.

"Yes." I nod. He smiles and looks at his car.

"Great. I'll text you tomorow." He says. I smile and I say bye to him. He walks to his car and starts the engine. He drives off, leaving me on the sidewalk alone.


	6. Bea

**AN: Hey guys! If you are here from my last fan fiction, then you know...that tomorrow...is DoubleDayChapter. If you don't know, it's practically where tomorrow, I post 2 chapters, one in the morning, and one at night. Same thing on Sunday, and this will happen every week. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

**(Juliet's POV)**

"How was it? How was it? Did he ask you out?!" I hear Amy scream. I open my eyes and see her sitting on my bed, looking at me.

"None of your business..." I mumble.

"Yes it kinda is. So did he?"

"Maybe..." I say, turning over to fall asleep.

"He did! Yes!" Amy says, triumphantly punching the air. I laugh then look at her.

"Wait. How did you get in?" I ask, confused. "My door was closed..."

"The manager let me in..." Amy says.

"Seriously? Damn. This building needs better security..."I mumble, staring at the key in Amy's hands.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"So are you guys dating?" I hear someone say. I open my eyes and see Jerome standing at the door, staring at me.

"I guess..I dont know. We haven't even had our first date yet..."

Jerome looks at me, then out the window. "You serious?"

I nod and I see him smile.

"WOOOH! WOOOH! WOOOH!" He screams. He punches the air.

"Jerome, shut up. You'll wake up everyone." I mumble.

"WOOOH! WOOOH!"

"Jerome! Stop dood. Plz."

"No!" He screams at me as he continues to 'wooh!'

I get up and punch him. He shuts up and rubs his shoulder where I hit him.

"You dick." He says, pretending to fake cry. I laugh as I walk to the kitchen.

**(Beatrice's POV)**

I stand there, watching Mitch walk around his room. I see him change his shirt and put on pants. I reach into my pocket and take out my phone.

_Not now Bea. Later. _Megan texts me. _We need them 2 get closer. Jonah wants Julie._

I reply back _Okay. When they leave..._

I stand in Mitch's closet for 20 minutes before I hear the door open, then close. I slide the door open and step out. I call Megan and she answers right away.

"You good? Okay. Look for the paper." I hear Megan say. I hear Jonah talking in the backround, probably to Adrian.

I look through Mitch's drawers. _Socks. Underwear. Jackets. _I go over to Mitch's bed and look inside his nightstand. I open the second drawer and take out a piece of paper. I see many calls to a number.

"Whats the first three numbers for Montreal?" I ask the phone.

"Its 514. 438 in some regions." I hear Adrian say.

"Okay. Found it. Im going down." I say, looking at the number. I hang up and add the number to my contacts. I lock my phone and close the stand. I open the door and walk out, closing it behind me.

I walk downstairs and hear talking.

"So have you texted her yet?" I hear a familiar voice say.

"No. I will once we get home. But where should we go?" I hear Mitch say.

"The movies maybe. Restaurant?" Jerome answers. I see their heads as I continue to walk down. _You can do this._

They turn the corner to see me. _Come on. _I look at them, amazed.

"Omg! Mitch and Jerome! I love you guys! Can we go on a date Mitch? Please? Can I have your autograph? I love you guys!" I scream. I take out a paper and pen from my purse and hand it to them.

"Oh. Sure!" Jerome says as he takes the pen. He signs his name, then hand the pen to Mitch. Mitch signs it then looks at me and smiles. He hands the paper and pen back to me and walks with Jerome to his room.

I start walking downstairs as I take out my phone.

_Got her number. Even got to meet Mitch:)_

I smile as I walk downstairs. _This will be perfect._

I look at the paper with Mitch and Jerome's signature.

_**Hey dood! I love Betty! -Jerome**_

I smile as I look at Jerome's signature. I look at Mitch's.

Hey biggums! Love all my fans! You guys rock! BenjaCanada AKA Mitch

I look at Mitch's signature, then put the paper in my pocket. _This plan cant fail._

**AN: OOhhh! Who is this Bea? I wonder:) Anyway guys, hope you enjoy this story so far! Don't forget to submit your OC to me in the comments and I will put you in the story. I need your: **

**Name**

**Age(Have to be a teenager or adult)**

**Eye color**

**Hair color**

**Hair length**

**Who you are in the story?(Dating Jason? Adam's cousin?)**

**Favorite Thing Ever(Bowling, video games, Minecraft)**

**Post in the comments and I will put you in the story:)**


	7. Ice Cream

**AN: DoubleDayChapters!:) Hope you enjoy, and at the end of this chapter I have a quick thing about all the OC's you guys are sending, so stay tuned!**

**(Juliet's POV)**

I woke up and looked over at my phone. A new message.

_Mitch: Hey Julie. Wanna go to the movies today? _

_Julie: Yeah. What time?_

_Mitch: Is 7 good?_

_Julie: Yes:) See you then._

_Mitch: :) Okay. Bye._

I closed my app and looked at the clock. 11:00 AM. _Damn. I sleep like a bear._

I get up and walk to the kitchen in my pajamas. I make myself some cereal. I hear a knock on my door, so I walk with my cereal to the door and open it. Amy comes in and walks to my living room and sits down.

"So? When's your date?" She asks, smiling at me.

"Date? How do you know?" I ask her.

"At the party. Me and Jerome exchanged numbers, so know we talk about you guys. Mitch told Jerome, who told me." Amy says with a smile.

"Jerome cannot keep a secret..." I mumble, chewing on my cereal.

"I know. Anyway, lets go."

"Where? I haven't even finished breakfast." I say. I drink the milk and put my bowl in the sink.

"The mall. You need some new clothes if you're gonna date Mitch."

"Why? I thought he liked the whole Converse and jeans thing?" I answer, sadly.

"No. He wants something different, so lets go." Amy says as she gets up and leads me to my room. "For now, you can wear Converse..."

She picks out some shorts, a red tank top, and black flats for me.

"I never wore these clothes before. They were always in the back of my closet..."

"Seriously? I love this top. The flats are also cute." Amy answers.

"Flats can't be cute. They are not living objects..." I answer her. She looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Go brush your hair." She says as she pushes me to the bathroom.

"Okay. Okay. Im going..." I say. Amy walks over to my bed and sits down. I get out my phone and check my new message.

_Louise: I heard you and Mitch are going on a date!_

_Maddie: You guys are so cute together!_

I stare at the texts and read them. _Great. Im in a group chat..._

_Ashley: Are you and Mitch seriously going out?_

_Julie: Yes..._

_Tiffany: Awwww!:)_

_Annie: Stop it. You're embarassing her._

_Alesa: So where are you guys going for your date?_

_Louise: They're going to the movies..._

_Julie: How do you know?_

_Louise: Jerome_

_Ashley: Of course. He cannot shut up._

_Louise: Hey! Thats so true..._

_Tiffany: Hahaha:)_

_Alesa: I gtg. Me and Adam are going out for lunch. Bye:)_

_Maddie: Bye!_

Alesa left the chat.

_Tiffany: Hey Annie, Ashley. Wanna record some Skyblock?_

_Louise: Why cant me and Maddie join?:(_

_Ashley: You don't have Minecraft..._

_Maddie: Whatever. Im gonna go. Need to get some chores done._

_Tiffany: Bye. _

_Annie: Bye guys. Tiff. Ash. I call you on Skype._

Annie left the chat.

_Ashley: K. Bye guys._

Tiffany left the chat.

Ashley left the chat.

_Maddie: So, Julie. What movie are you guys gonna watch?_

_Julie: IDK. What is there to watch?_

_Louise: Frozen...its a good movie. _

_Julie: I heard of it, but never watched it._

_Louise: Its a good movie._

_Julie: IDK. I'll let Mitch decide which movie. _

_Maddie: That seems fair..._

_Louise: Oh whatever. Let them be:)_

_Julie: Hey guys. Im gonna go. Amy wants to buy some new clothes for me._

_Louise: Why? You already have enough clothes._

_Julie: I need to 'impress' Mitch._

_Maddie: But he already likes you._

_Louise: He does3_

_Julie: How would you two know?_

_Maddie: Ian_

_Louise: Jerome_

_Julie: Of course. Well Im gonna go._

_Maddie: Bye!:)_

_Louise: Talk to you later. Bye._

I left the chat and walked out of the bathroom.

"What took so long?" Amy asks.

"I was texting Louise... Jerome told her too."

"Wow. Everyone knows." Amy says. "Now come on!"

**(Mitch's POV)**

I stand outside, waiting for Julie. I take out my phone and join a group chat.

_Preston: Hey Mitchy Poo. How are you?_

_Mitch: Good. Im at the movies._

_Rob: Why?_

_Vikk: He is waiting for Julie. They're going on a date._

_Martin: REALLY?! OMG! Mitchy!_

_Mat: Mitch. What movie are you guys gonna watch?_

_Mitch: Idk. Whatever movie she wants._

_Preston: Thats so sweet._

_Rob: No its not. She's just gonna pick the movie._

_Lachlan: At least he is going on a date._

_Martin: One that he asked her out on..._

_Mitch: Can you plz stop? Im nervous._

_Mat: My Mitch is growing up!_

_Martin: Mitch's in love!_

_Mitch: No. Its just my first date, other than the bowling thing and the cafe._

_Rob: Bowling wasnt date cuz we were all there._

_Lachlan: Cafe wasnt date because Jerome and Amy were there._

_Preston: Wait. Who's Amy?_

_Mat: The girl you were hitting on. Tall brown haired girl._

_Lachlan: She is friends with Julie._

_Preston: Oh. Got it:) _

I see a car pull up next to me and Julie gets out. She brushes her hair out of her eyes. She walks up to me with a smile.

"How do I look?" She asks. I look at her. She is wearing black shorts with a blue top. She has black heels on, which makes her the same height as me.

"Different..." I answer. She looks at me, sad.

"Oh. I thought you would like it..." She says, looking down at her heels.

"You look beautiful. And you don't need to change your look for me..." I answer. She looks up and smiles.

"Okay. Sorry. It was Amy's idea. She thought you would like it..." She says.

"I do. Its just different. And I dont like when people change for me." I say with a smile. I hold out my hand and she grabs it. I walk her to the ticket booth.

"What movie will we watch?" I ask.

"I dont know. I thought you were gonna choose." She answers.

"You know what? Follow me." I say. I grab her hand and we walk to the parking lot. I get in my car and we drive.

"Where are we going?" She asks, looking curiously out the window.

"Just wait..." I say. We drive a bit more. I pull over and stop.

"Ice cream!" She screams, getting out of the car. I chuckle as I follow her in. She grabs my hand and we walk in.

"Hello. Welcome to Ice Cream Heaven! What flavor would you like?" The cashier asks us. I read his nametag. _Adrian._

"Yes Adrian. One cookies and cream. What do you want, Julie?" I ask her.

"Hmm? Oh peanut butter!" She answers. Adrain smiles at us as he scoops up some ice cream.

We get the ice cream and pay him. "Have a nice day! And come again soon!" The cashier says as we leave.

We sit on a bench and eat our ice cream.

"Umm. I love peanut butter." She says, scooping up some ice cream.

"Cookies and cream is good too. And cake batter." I say.

"Yes! I love cake batter! So good..." She says. We continue to eat. We finish and I throw away the cups.

We start to walk down the street, enjoying the air.

"God. I love summer..." She says. "Its nice and warm during the day. Cool during the night."

I nod my head as we continue to walk.

"One sec." Julie says. She stops and takes off her heels. "Its hurting."

She holds her heels in her hands. "Now my feet are cold."

"Here.." I say. I grab her and carry her.

"No! Stop!" She says between laughs. She finally gives in.

"Am I not heavy?" She asks.

"No. You're pretty light..." I answer. "Wanna start heading back?"

She nods and I carry her back to our car. She sits down and puts her heels on the car floor. I start the engine and we start driving torwards her apartment.

We get there and I make her stay seated. I walk to her side and open the door. I grab her and carry her.

"Come on! Its just heels!" She says. I laugh as I open the door. I put her down and call the elevator.

"What floor?" I ask as the doors open.

"Umm... level 2." She says. I press the button for level two and we go up. We get to her floor and she starts walking to her room. She opens it and I look at the number. _Room 23._

She looks at me and smiles. "Thanks for today. I love ice cream."

"No problem. Anytime." I respond. She turns back around to go into her apartment. She stops and turns back to me. She leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I feel my cheeks go red.

"Thanks. It really meant a lot..." She says. I see her blush a bit also. I smile as she closes the door. _Cute, smart, and sweet. And she doesnt know who I am..._

**Awww! So cute:)**

**Anyway guys, with the OC's it's been hard for me. In publishing, this is chapter 7, but In writing, Im chapter 26...**

**The problem is...here's an example:**

**Ok so pretend one of you want a girl, Jane, who is dating NoahCraft. In the future chapters, I already made them...just Julie and Mitch, so it's gonna be hard. You may not be seen irl, just like Julie plays a hunger games with Jane. Got it? ...**

**This is so hard to explain...simple way: I may not be able to fit you in because I can't put you in a spot in the future without messing up all the chapters in front of it:(**

**I'm trying my best, and I don't want to dissapoint you guys, but many of you may come in the second part.**

**Oh! And I have a name for the second part...**

**Tell Me**

**You guys like it? Stay tuned for the next chapter, which is released tonight!:D**


	8. The Blonde

**(Juliet's POV)**

(Flashback)

I'm walking through my high school, looking at the ground.

I stay by the walls of the corridors until I get to my locker. I open it up and a paper falls out of it. I pick it up and read it to myself.

_Stay away from my boyfriend you slut. Go fuck someone else. Really smart huh? Why dont you screw yourself? You would do everyone a favor._

I fold up the note and toss it in the trash. I go to my locker and put my books away. I take out my lunch and close the locker.

I start walking outside, when I spot a girl with long blonde hair. _Beatrice._

I start to turn back and run but Beatrice and her friends catch up to me.

"Where you going now? To steal my boyfriend? Or with another boy? Tell them that you'll be late." Beatrice says. Her friends grab me by the arms and start pulling me down the hallway.

"Help!" I scream. Another girl covers my mouth and slaps me. I hang my head and feel a tear roll down my cheek.

They drag me to an empty classroom.

"Now. Let me teach you a bit of history, since this is history class!" She says. I continue to look down. She grabs my head and makes me look at her.

"You, no touch my boyfriend. _Si? _You, dont go butting in everywhere and steal my boyfriend. Dont try anything at all. Understand me?" She says. All of them stare at me, and one of them starts laughing.

"Shut up!" She screams. The laughing girl stops, and becomes serious. "Now, you can go."

The girls let go of me and Beatrice starts to walk away. "Oh. One more thing..."

Beatrice comes up to me and starts kicking me. I feel my hand go numb from trying to block her. Two of her friends join her, one kicking my face. I feel a warm trickle come down my nose.

They stop and Beatrice smiles. "Bye. Bitch..."

They leave me lying on the ground, crying. I get up and wipe the blood on my jacket. I walk over to the water fountain and wash my face.

(Flashback ends)

I wake up and jolt straight up. I feel my face. _I've been crying. _I wipe the tears then get up. I put on some jeans and a yellow t-shirt. I put on black flip-flops and run downstairs.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I hear my door knock so I walk over to it. I open it and see Julie. She embraces me with a hug and I hug her back.

"Julie. Hi, what's wrong?" I ask her. I let go and she does too.

"Nothing. Hey, you wanna go for breakfast?"

"Sure." I say. I put on my shoes and grab my phone and wallet. We walk downstairs and I get in the driver's seat. I drive us to the same cafe where I gave her my number. She smiles as we walk in and order a couple cupcakes.

We sit down and eat them.

"Such a healthy breakfast!" She says. I laugh as we continue to eat the cupcakes.

"Do you like me?" She asks, all of a sudden.

"Yeah. Why? Did someone say something?" I ask her. _I will hurt them if they do._

"No. I mean nevermind." She stays silent as she continues to eat cupcakes. I look at her, confused.

She continues to eat and looks up at me. I turn to her and she looks over to the window. She stares at it then suddenly gets up and runs outside. I follow her and the owner screams behind us.

She stops and looks around the block. I see her face, pale. I rush over to her.

"Hey? What's wrong?" I say. She continues to look past me. She finally looks back at me and brushes her hair out of her face.

"I though I saw-nevermind." She says. She walks back into the cafe and sits down. I follow her, confused.

**(Juliet's POV)**

I sit there eating with Mitch. I look at him and he looks back. I quickly turn my head to look out the window. I look and watch all the people pass by. I watch as a blonde girl comes out from the store across the street. Her green eyes stare into mine, then she smiles and walks away.

I get up and rush outside. Mitch runs after me and the owner screams at us, but I ignore them. _Can it really be her?_

I look torwards the direction she went to. Mitch steps in front of me, looking worried. "Hey? What's wrong?" He asks me. I look over him to see if she was still there, but she was gone.

"I though I saw-nevermind..."I say. I walk back inside and sit down, followed by Mitch. _Its her._

_Its Beatrice._


	9. Kyleigh Hughes

**AN: Hey guys. Quick note. I'm leaving to New York tommorow to see my grandparents so I will try to post from my grandparents computer, and I will bring my SD card with the chapters. I will be gone for two week, and If I don't post, when I come back, I will make up for those two weeks. After that, I'm going to a camp so I will post ahead. Busy summer for me :(**

**(Mitch's POV)**

(1 month later)

I lay there, Julie's head on my chest, tears falling down her cheek. She wipes her eyes and looks up to me.

"Thank you, for not leaving me..." She whispers. I nod and continue to look at her. She keeps on havind bad dreams, where she wakes up, sometimes crying.

I continue to hug her and stay in that position for an hour. She finally gets up and looks at the time.

"Its already 8. Lets go get breakfast." She says. She puts on her shoes and walks to the bathroom. I put on my shirt and shoes and start walking to the living room.

I tip toe past Jerome's room, hearing him snore. I wait on the other side for Julie, and she also tip toes past Jerome's door. We talk in whispers until we get to her car.

"Where to?" She asks.

"Same as always," I say with a smile. She looks at me and smiles.

**(Julie'S POV)**

We order a dozen cupcakes and walk back to our car. We eat a couple on the way, spreading crumbs all over my car.

"I cant believe its not even halfway through summer..." Mitch says through the cupcake in his mouth. I look over to him and see frosting on his nose. I laugh and he looks at me confused.

"What?" He says, swallowing the cupcake.

"Here..." I say. I lean over and get a napkin. I wipe his nose and he smiles. He gets another cupcake and puts the frosting on his mouth.

"Now what?" He asks. I laugh and he leans in and kisses me. We stay like that until the light turns green, then he starts driving.

We get to my house and he drops me off. He kisses me on the cheek and walks back to my car.

"Im gonna borrow this. I need to run some errands." He says.

"Have you finished those errands?" I say. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Dont go there..." He says, chuckling. I wave bye as he gets in my car and drives away.

**(Kyleigh's POV)**

I stand there waiting. I look around at the people and cars. _Where are you?_

A couple people pass me as I stand there, waiting. I look at the cars passing by and I count the vans that pass.

I feel my phone vibrate so I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Yeah, Kyleigh? Has Mitchell picked you up?"

"No. You know him, always late."

"Well, give your brother a call. He'll come."

"Okay. Mom. Calm down."

"And watch out for people. Make sure Mitch calls me when he picks you up."

"Okay. Bye mom."

"Bye, hunny."

I hang up and look around. I feel a hand come around my waist and it grabs me. Another hand blocks my vision.

**Oooh. Cliffhanger! I love these! If you guys dont already know, Mitch and Julie have been dating for a month and a half. Sorry if Im skipping too much, Im trying to get to the drama. Kyleigh is Mitch's 16 year old sister in real life. Mitch is 20 and Julie is 19.**

**Thanks! And bye!**


	10. Heartbreak

**Left at a cliffhanger last time? Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**(Kyleigh's POV)**

I feel hands touch my waist, then another group of hands cover my eyes. One of them picks me up and starts running to the car. They put me down and stuff me in the car.

"We got her..." I hear someone say. _It sounds familiar..._

"Yeah buddy! Kyleigh, you need to practice more self defense..." I hear Mitch say. Someone unties my blindfold and I see Mitch and Jerome sitting in the front, smiling at me.

"You little asshole! I though I was actually kidnapped!" I scream at them. The laugh and Mitch starts to drive away.

"Love you too, sis." Mitch says. I cross my hands and stay like that for the rest of the ride.

We arrive at Mitch's apartment and he settles me in a extra room. I put my bag down and walk to the living room.

"You sure you want to take the living room bed?" Mitch asks Jerome. Jerome places his bags next to the couch.

"Yeah. Dont worry about it!" He says. He smiles as Mitch walks torwards me.

"You guys wanna go out for dinner? We could go to that pizza place two blocks down?" He asks me and Jerome.

"Nah. Im gonna record some BattleDome with Bodil and everyone. You guys go, Im not hungry. Show her around!" Jerome says. He walks to Mitch's room and disappears through the doors.

I put on some flats and a jacket and we walk downstairs. We get into his car and start driving to the pizza place.

We arrive and he orders us a large ham and pineapple. I fill my cup with some Pepsi and walk back over to Mitch.

"Pepsi? Or Coke?" He asks me, taking a bit of the pizza.

"Hmm. Pepsi. They're both the same..."

"Still..." Mitch says. "So how was your flight?"

"It was good. Had a guy next to me snoring the whole time..." I say. Mitch chuckles and gets up.

"We havent seen each other for a year. At least a hug?" He asks. I get up and hug him. We stay like that for a minute, then sit down and continue to eat. I see a girl with long brown hair look at us, crying.

She runs off down the sidewalk, with a boy following her.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I sit there, editing my BattleDome when I get a text from Julie.

_Julie: Hey. Where's Mitch?_

_Jerome: Oh. He's at a pizza place. I can drive you there, Im going there anyway._

_Julie: Okay thanks!:)_

I feel my stomach rumble as I put on my shoes. I run downstairs and get in my car. I stop by Julie's place. She stands on the wall with jeans, purple Converse, and a purple sweater. I signal for her and she runs to the car.

"I thought it would be warmer in the summer..."

"It is. Nights are super cold, though." I answer. She nods as we start driving to the pizza place.

We arrive and she runs over to the window, smiling. I see her loose her smile and she looks down.

"Julie? What's wrong?" I ask. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"He- he's cheating on me..." She says through sobs. She starts running off down the sidewalk. I run after her and see Mitch and Kyleigh, sitting eating pizza. _She doesn't know Kyleigh is Mitch's sister._

She continues to run, and I follow behind. A man emerges from an alley and grabs her.

"Jerome!" She screams as he grabs her. I run faster and start to punch the dude.

"Get off her!" I yell. I feel someone hit my stomach and trip me. I fall on my face, my face hitting the hard cement.

"Jerome!" I hear again. I see them grab her. A rag covers my nose. I start to feel dizzy, and I see Julie, also on the cement.

"Julie..." I whisper. I watch them put the rag on her face and she stops fighting. I look at her and give in. _Im sorry, Julie. Mitch. Im sorry._

**Another cliffhanger? Sorry, I love them. I just love the terror and anxiety you guys have! Muah huah huah! :)**


	11. Where Are You?

**AN: Hey guys. I'm gonna be on a flight to NY all day tommorow so I will post the chapter today. If I don't post anything all week, that means I dont have computer access. I will make up the two weeks to you guys, if I don't post. But, I'm pretty sure I have computer access. Anyway, hope you enjoy tommorow's chapter and sleep tight :3**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I get home and Kyleigh falls asleep right away. I close the door and go to my room. _Empty. _I check the bathroom and kitchen. _Empty. _I walk to the living room, which was also empty.

I get my phone out and call Jerome. It goes straight to voicemail. I decide to call Julie, to ask if she knows. It also goes to voicemail. I send her a text message.

_Mitch: Hey Julie. You know where Jerome is? He isnt home and he isnt answering his phone._

I open up a chat with Jerome and also text him.

_Mitch: Hey dood. Why aren't you answering? Is something wrong?_

I close the app and put away my phone. I look at the couch, and see Jerome's suitcase, unpacked. _Where are you?_

**(Julie's POV)**

I wake up in a small room on a bed. I get up and look around. A bed and a table stand in the small room. A door stands in the corner of the room.

"Jerome?!" I scream. I go to the door and start banging on it. "Jerome?!"

I hear footsteps then the door opens. A man in his 30's opens it and smiles at me.

"Where is Jerome? What have you done to him?" I ask him. He continues to stare at me.

"He is eating...now. Time to eat." He says. He grabs my arm and leads me to a room. I follow him in and I see Jerome, sitting there, arms crossed, staring at the TV. He looks at me as I walk in and jumps up and runs to me.

"Julie? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He asks, checking me.

"Im fine." I say to him. I lean in and whisper in his ear. "Where are we?"

I feel tears going on as Jerome shakes his head. He takes my hand and leads me to a table.

He hands me some toast and spreads jelly on it. He hands it to me and I look at it.

"Come on. You have to eat..." Jerome whispers to me. I look at the door, then back to Jerome. I grab the toast and start to eat it. He smiles and looks back to the TV.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I wake up and walk to the kitchen. "Jerome? Want some coffee?"

He doesnt answer, so I walk to the living room. Empty.

I run back to my room and grab my phone. I call Julie. Voicemail. I call Jerome. Voicemail.

I finally call Louise and she answers right away.

"Mitch? Mitch? Hows Jerome?" She asks.

"I dont know. He didnt come home last night and he's not answering his phone."

"Do you think he-is cheating on me?" She asks. I can hear her crying a bit.

"I dont think he would. He loves you...thats why im worried."

"Call the rest and ask them. Maybe they know."

"Okay I will. Dont worry, Louise. Hang in there..." I say. I hang up the phone and create a group chat with everyone I know.

_Mitch: Guys. This is important. Has Jerome texted you or called you since yesterday?_

_Preston: No. Why?_

_Robert: What happened?_

_Adam: Is Jerome okay?_

_Mitch: I dont know. He isnt answering his phone._

_Vikk: Maybe he's asleep._

_Ian: He's staying at Mitch's house...doofus._

_Mitch: And he's not answering his phone._

_Brandon: Is he cheating on Louise?_

_Quentin: He wouldnt do that. They love each other._

_Mitch: And Julie isnt answering me either._

_Martin: Shit. Maybe they are cheating together..._

_Preston: Jerome wouldnt do that. _

_Mat: Julie seems like a nice girl._

_Ryan: Do you know where Julie lives?_

_Tyler: So many goddamn messages! Whats going on?_

_Jason: I just read it. Jerome isnt answering his phone and he didnt come home last night and Julie isnt answering either..._

_Ian: Mitch. Check Julie's apartment. If she's not there, call the police._

_Mitch: Why?_

_Adam: You know the fans. Remember what happened last time with Ty and Charlotte?_

_Jason: Wait. What happened?_

_Mat: Someone tried to hurt Charlotte...it was a fan..._

_Quentin: So Mitch. Check her apartment._

_Mitch: K bye._

I leave the chat and put on my shoes. I run downstairs and get in my car.

I arrive at Julie's apartment and I run to her door. Locked. I run over to Amy'sroom and bang on the door.

"Im coming! Im coming!" She says. She opens up and I walk in.

"Is Julie here? Or Jerome? Please this is important." I ask her.

"No. Why?" She asks me, confused.

"Give me Julie's keys. Just give me it!" I say. She looks at me, more confused then ever. She goes to her room and comes back with some keys. I grab them and run back upstairs, Amy following me.

I open her door and storm in. I look in her living room, bathroom, and kitchen. I walk over to her bedroom, her covers all tidy.

"She wasn't here last night..." I say. I turn to look at Amy.

"Call the police. Now..." I say. Her face turns pale as she runs over to the living room.

"Yes. Hello. My name is Amy. Umm... my friend is missing and she has been gone all night. Please come. No, she is not the kind to go to parties. Please just come!" She screams.

I hear her slam the phone and I continue to look at her room. _Where are you?_


	12. The Police

**AN: I'm going to NY today for 10 days, so I will be posting 10 chapters. And 2 extra chapters, because DoubleChapterDay:) Anyway, enjoy then while I'm gone! This is the Tuesday chapter.**

**(Jerome's POV)**

I lay there, eyes open on the bed. I stare at the ceiling. I hear a scream, a girl scream.

I get up and run to the wall. I hear Julie screaming. I bang on the wall.

"Julie! Let me out! Julie!" I scream. I run to the door and it opens. A man comes out and leads me to her room. I see her laying there, screaming and crying. I run over to her and start stroking her hair.

"Julie...Its okay." I say. She opens her watery eyes and looks at me.

"I saw her." She whispers. She looks at the door, then back to me.

"Who? Who did you see?" I say. I brush her hair out of her eyes.

"Beatrice..." She says. She starts to cry even more and curls up on her bed. I sit down next to her and hug her.

"Shh. Its okay...shhhh..." I say. _Beatrice. Who's Beatrice?_

**(Mitch's POV)**

I stand there as police investigate my apartment. I stand there alone, watching it happen. Kyleigh is staying with Mat for a few days. Amy left to go to Julie's room, which the police are at also.

The police continue to search as I go to my kitchen. I get some soda out and start to drink it. I see Mat come in and look at the police, then me.

"Where's Kyleigh?" I say. I see Kyleigh follow behind him, so I sigh.

"So the search is real? Still hasn't come..." He says, taking a soda from the fridge. I shake my head and he starts to walk torwards my room.

"Hey! Hey! Im allowed! Ouch!" I hear Mat yell. I rush over to my room and see two officers gripping on to Mat, one having his hands behind his back.

"Hey! He's allowed!" I say. One of the officer looks at me and then at Mat.

"What relation does he have to you?" The officer says. He looks behind me and lets go of Mat. I look behind me and see Kyleigh. The officer grabs her wrist and asks me again.

"Mat here is my good friend. And this is my little sister..." I say. The officer lets go of her and she looks at him in disgust. The other officer lets go and Mat starts rubbing his hands.

"Kyleigh, go get Mat some ice." I say. Mat follows Kyleigh out to the kitchen. I look back at the officers.

"What the hell was that? We're searching for my best friend and girlfriend, not trying to arrest a friend and my sister!" I say. They look at me, embarrased.

"Sorry sir. You don't know which one of those people could have taken your girlfriend and friend. It could be that Mat guy." The officer says.

"Me, Mat, and the guy you're looking for, Jerome, have been friends since middle school. Why would Mat hurt Jerome?" I say. They look at me, open their mouths, then close them. They walk away to my bathroom to continue the search.

"Thank you..." I mumble under my breath. I walk back to the kitchen and see Mat holding an ice pack to his arm. Kyleigh stands at the door, looking at our living room.

"Why did this have to happen?" She asks me as I walk by. "I miss Jerome, and I didn't get to meet Julie..."

She doesnt look at me as I walk back to my room and close the door. I flop on my bed and lie there, face down.

_Im sorry. I love you Julie._


	13. Famous

**This is the Wednsday chapter. Ooh. Where are Jerome and Julie?**

**(Julie's POV)**

I wake up and look around. I see Jerome sitting on a bed, looking at me. He sees me wake up and he rushes over to me.

"Hey, Julie. How you feeling?" He asks. He sits on my bed, next to my feet.

"Im good...what happened?"

"You had a dream where you met this one person and you got scared. The guards let me stay in the same room as you, so I could make you quiet."

"Quiet?" I ask him, confused.

"You screamed...when you woke up...then said something about a Beatrice..." He says. "Please tell me who Beatrice is..."

**(Jerome's POV)**

She continues to look at me, but doesnt answer. The door opens from behind us and a girl with blonde hair comes in. Julie's face turns pale and she backs into the corner of the room.

"Hello. Im Beatrice, whats your name? Oh, I already know...Jerome." Beatrice says. I get up and walk torwards her.

"What the hell did you do to Julie!?" I scream at her. She backs away a bit as two men come in. They grab me and pull me back to Julie's bed.

"I did nothing...she hurt me..." Beatrice says. She smiles as I look at Julie. I see her crying a bit, tears falling down her cheek.

"Julie. What did she do to you?" I ask her. Julie looks at me, then back at the door.

"I know her. From-high school. She hated my- guts..." Julie says through sobs. I sit back down on her bed and she hides her head in my chest, crying.

"Not just that. Now, you stole my love. You just steal everything from me!" Beatrice screams. Julie curls up next to me and I block her from Beatrice.

"Dont you dare touch her..." I say. Beatrice looks at me, then storms off.

A man in his 20's with blonde hair comes in and signals me to follow him. I get up, and look over to Julie. I help her up and she follows me to the table.

We eat some toast and a girl with black hair turns on the TV. she switches it to the news and we watch.

_Now, Amanda...back to you._

_Hello and welcome to Montreal News. A search has been going on for several hours. 20 year old Jerome Aceti, and 19 year old Juliet Carver have been missing for over 24 hours. Jerome Aceti was last seen at his best friend's apartment, Mitchell Hughes. Jerome disappeared and so has Mitch's girlfriend, Juliet Carver, who was last seen at her apartment._

I look over at Julie, and see her eyes fill up with tears. Mitch's face turns up and he stands outside. I see Kyleigh and Mat with him.

_Im not up for this shit right now. Ask someone else... _Mitch says as he walks back to the apartment.

_Please go away... _Kyleigh says. She follows Mitch upstairs, and Mat appears.

_Yo. Go away. You want some stuff to put on your News? Here it fucking is! _Mat says. He walks back to the doors and police officers block the view.

_Police have no trace as to who the kidnapper might be. The main suspect at the moment, is Mitchell Hughes. Mitchell has connection to both the disappearence of Juliet Carver and Jerome Aceti. We'll just have to find out. Back to you, Joseph._

The girl with black hair turns the TV off and smiles at us.

"You guys are really famous! In the news!" She waves goodbye and disappears through the door.

Julie starts sobbing really loud, and I look back at the TV, which was now just an empty black screen.


	14. Seperated

**The Thursday chapter...guys enjoying it so far?:)**

**(Jerome's POV)**

I pace around the room, angry at everyone. Julie sits on the bed, staring at the wall.

I hear whispering coming from outside then the blonde guy comes in.

"Hello. Im Brandon. Jonah needs to borrow Julie real quick..." He says. He approaches Julie and I step in front of him.

"Quarter past not happening..." I say. He smiles at me then Joseph comes in with the black haired girl.

The black haired girl comes up to Julie and I stare at her. Joseph and Brandon grab my arms and I try to struggle.

"Julie!" I scream at her, but she stays still.

"Go on. Josie. Go!" Jonah says. Josie leads Julie away and Jonah and Brandon let go of me. They push me on the ground and walk out, closing the door behind them.

**(Beatrice's POV)**

I sit on the couch, and wait. Julie comes in, followed by the rest, and I start to smile.

"Well. Well. Nice to see you again, Julie..." I say. She stares at me in horror.

"I see you haven't forgot me...It was just one time. You weren't hurt badly..." I say. Julie approches me and Joseph stays close behind her.

"You hit me with a car..." She says. Her fists tighten and she looks at me in anger.

"Not hard. You survived, though. Be happy for that." I say. She backs away and stands next to Brandon.

"I will just ruin your life...one step at a time..." I said, with a grin on my face. She looks at me, in horror.

"I will take everything you love, Mitch and Amy. Your friends... they will all hate you!" I say, happily.

"Mitch is mine..." She says. I smile back at her.

"Oh. We'll see..." I say. Her smile disappears from her face as I start walking out the door. Jonah follows me out and closes the door.

"Watch over Jerome. He might do something..." I say. Joseph walks to Jerome's room and stands outside it. I walk past the door, and hear screams and cursing coming from Jerome's room.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I sit there, looking back at the door every now and then. I start banging at the door and screaming.

"Julie! Run for it!" I scream every now and then. I hear silence everytime.

I wait for 10 minutes before Jonah and Brandon come in. Brandon grabs my arms and pulls me to the wall, pinning me to it. Jonah takes Julie's bed and drags it out of the room.

"Your little friend is gonna be alone for sometime..." Jonah says as he lets go of me. He pushes me to the ground again and I get up quickly and run to the door. He slams it before I could do anything.


	15. Coming Home

**Its Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday, even though I'm posting this on a Monday!**

**(Julie's POV)**

I sat on my bed, listening to Beatrice and Jonah talk outside.

"You've done enough. They are on the News..." Jonah says.

"She took my life and now my Mitch...cant you see?" I hear Beatrice say.

_I took Mitch?_

I went up to the door and banged on it. They stopped talking.

"Can I see Jerome?" I ask them. They stay silent and I hear the door open.

"Only for a few minutes..." Jonah says. He leads me to Jerome's room. I see him sitting on the bed, staring at the door. He gets up and runs to me, hugging me.

"Julie? Oh my god, are you okay?" Jerome asks me. He pulls away and I nod. Jonah closes the door and leaves me and Jerome alone.

"Did Mitch have a girlfriend before me?" I ask him. He looks at me, surprised.

"Yes. One girl. Her name was Alice. Why?" Jerome asks me.

"I overheard Beatrice and Jonah saying that I stole 'her man' so I thought she was his ex."

Jerome looks at me then to the door.

"Is there something you're not telling me..." I ask him. He doesn't answer.

"Tell me..." I say. He continues to ignore me.

"If Mitch wants to tell you, he can. I can't decide for him..." Jerome answers.

"What is it?" I scream. The door opens me and I feel hands grab me. I get pulled out of the room and I see Jerome.

"Im sorry..." He mumbles. The door closes and he disappears from view.

**(Beatrice's POV)**

I stand by the door, waiting as Jonah puts Julie back in her room. He comes out and nods. He follows me as we start walking down the hallway.

"We will release them. But we need a plan. The police will be after us..." I say. Jonah nods and starts walking faster.

"On it. I'll talk to Brandon...book some tickets..." He says. I nod as he rushes down the hallway.

"Oh Mitch...I still love you..." I say. "If only you would love me back..."

I walked to the kitchen and opened a drawer. I saw a white Iphone and a black Android. I take out the Iphone and look through the contacts. I look at favorites and see Mitch. I open up a chat with him.

_Julie: Hey. You can have them back now...I'm done with them...love you sweetie:)_

_Mitch: Who is this? Where is Julie? What have you done to Jerome?_

_Julie: They're okay. I'll send them back tomorrow. You can pick them up:)_

_Mitch: Where?_

_Julie: Wait. Tomorrow... Love you sweetie3_

I turn the phone off and put it back in the drawer.

**(Mitch's POV)**

_Sweetie? Who would call me that?_

"Who was that?" I hear Amy ask. She walks up to me and looks at the phone.

"Nobody. Just my mom..." I say. I can't let anyone come with me. I can only trust one other person...

**(Mat's POV)**

I sit on my couch, eating my pizza. I walk over to my guest room and see Kyleigh with her headphones on, playing Minecraft.

I go back to my couch and sit down. My phone starts vibrating so I pick it up.

"Hello? Who's there?" I ask.

"Hey. Its Mitch. Hows Kyleigh?" I hear Mitch ask. I stuff the pizza in my mouth and swallow it.

"She's good. Playing some Minecraft on the computer..." I respond. I walk over to my kitchen and pull out some Pepsi.

"Good. Mat, listen. I need a favor. But you don't tell anyone? Promise?" I hear him say in a serious voice. I take a sip of my soda and pay attention to the phone.

"Promise...what do you need?" I ask him.

**(Julie's POV)**

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling when the door opens. Brandon comes in and smiles at me.

"Come on. Follow me..." He says. I look at him, terror in my eyes. Hatred inside me.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask him in a mean way.

"Because I know you want to go home..." He says. I jolt up and look at him.

I get up and follow him outside. I look at the dark sky and Brandon sees me looking at it.

"It's 4 AM. Now let's go." He says.

I get in a black car and sit in the back seat. I wait there and I see the car door open. Jerome walks in and sits next to me. He smiles and I hug him.

"It's gonna be okay..." He says. I feel my eyes watering. Jerome brushes the tears away and puts his arm around me.

"That girl. The one you saw sitting with Mitch...that's his sister..." He says suddenly. I look at him, and my eyes become wide.

"Wait..what?" I ask.

"The girl sitting with Mitch is his-"

"We ran and got ourselves here because of my stupid mistake?" I interrupt him. He looks at me and does a little nod. I feel anger build up inside me. All the anger going towards myself.

"Its okay...it wasn't your fault. You didn't know they were here..." Jerome says in a whisper.

"But-but- why did they want you?" I say through sobs.

"Ask Mitch. If you want to know..." He responds.

"Ask Mitch! Ask Mitch! Why don't you tell me?! I've been waiting for the answer for a week and you haven't told me! What is Mitch hiding?!" I scream at Jerome. He stays calm.

"Im sorry..." He says. I build up my fists and start hitting his chest. He just looks at me, sad. I start to cry even more. I stop hitting him and I put my face in his chest. I continue to cry into his shirt.

"Its okay...shh...shhh...dont worry..." He says. He strokes my hair and wipes my tears. I stay in that position for an hour, until I fall asleep.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I sit there in the car, Julie sleeping on my chest. I look out the window and think about Louise. _ I miss you baby..._

I feel a sharp pain on my arm and I look at it. I see a needle in it, being held by Jonah. I try to fight but I become sleepy. I fall asleep and see Jonah, leaning over to Julie, injecting the needle in her also.

**Wait what? Hope they're okay!**


	16. Julie and Jerome

**Hey guys its supposed to be Saturday, but it's not because I'm posting ahead of time! No DoubleChapterDay this week...you guys already have enough!**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I sit in my car, waiting for Mat. He runs outside and I open the door for him. Kyleigh follows behind him in a blue dress. They both get in and I look back at Kyleigh.

"How was your stay?" I ask her. She nods.

"Good. Im 16, you know. I can handle the police..." She answers.

"Its not that...Its just-nevermind...'" I say. She looks at me, then out the window. I start the car and we drive down the road.

"So where am I going?" She asks."I want to know..."

"You're going back to my house...for the day...you can play Minecraft." I answer.

"Sweet. But where are you guys going?" She asks. Mat looks at me, then turns back to look at her.

"None of your business, but we'll be back soon...so stay at the house." Mat answers. He turns back to the front and I look at the mirror. I see Kyleigh sitting there, arms crossed, looking at Mat. Then she smiles and looks out the window.

"Why you smiling?" I ask her. She looks at me, surprised, then back to the window.

"Because I can..." She responds. We get to my house and she looks out the window. She gets out and walks inside. I drive off as she presses the button for the elevator.

**(Kyleigh's POV)**

I press the button as I see Mitch driving away. I get in the elevator and press the 2nd floor button.

"Come on..." I say to the elevator. It opens and I run out and run to Mitch's apartment. I take out my keys and open it. I run in and grab my iPad. I go to the kitchen and grab Mitch's car keys.

"Thank you, Mitch!" I say as I rush out the door, and run downstairs.

I get in the car and turn on the engine. I look at the car for a bit, then I start it. It was my first time driving a car by myself, without Mitch or my parents to the side. I get to a red light and open my iPad. I go to the Find My iPhone app and tap on _Mitch's iPhone._

It shows me a map and the location changes every 5 seconds. I look up and see a green light. I start driving, following the black dot on the map.

I drive for 30 minutes before the dot stops. I see my red dot approaching the black dot. I look up and see Mat's black car. I stop on the curb and watch Mitch and Mat get out of the car.

I look around and finally realize my surroundings. I was at a beach, the ocean in front of me.

"Why couldn't I've gone with them...?" I mumble to myself. I watch Mat lean against his car, but Mitch stands up straight. They both watch the road, looking for a sign of something.

I sit in the car for five minutes before I see Mitch look at his phone. Mat rushes over to him and looks at the phone too. They both look towards the sandy beach and they run towards it. I get out of my car and follow behind them.

They look at the phone again and look around. They stop beside a umbrella and Mitch runs to Mat. Mitch runs back to the umbrella and Mat follows him. I walk towards the umbrella, as they look down at it.

"It's them! Finally!" I hear Mitch scream. Mitch gets up and hugs Mat. I walk over to them and Mat looks up.

"Kyleigh? What are you doing here?!" He asks. Mitch looks at me.

"Kyleigh?! I told you to stay home! Get back in the car! Now!" He screams. I walk next to Mitch and look at the umbrella.

I see two people lying there. One is a girl with brown hair and dark glasses. Another is a dark brown haired boy with brown eyes.

"Jerome?" I say. Mat nods then grabs me by the hand and drags me to Mitch's car. I get in and he locks the car.

"Stay in there! You got it?" He says. I nod my head and he walks back to Mitch.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I stand there with Mat, waiting. My phone rings and Mat runs over to me. I open the text.

_Look under an umbrella:)_

_-Unknown_

I rush over to the beach and Mat follows. We look through all the umbrella's. I reach a red and green one and see a man and woman under it.

I run over to Mat and grab him. He runs with me back to the umbrella and he sees them.

"It's them! Finally!" I scream. I embrace Mat with a hug. We look back at Jerome and Julie, and I look at Julie for a long time. _I missed you._

"Kyleigh? What are you doing here?!" Mat screams. I look up and look to where Mat is looking. I see Kyleigh there, hiding behind our car.

"Kyeligh?! I told you to stay home! Get back in the car! Now!" I scream at her. She disobeys and walks over to me. She looks down at the umbrella then her eyes become wide.

"Jerome?" She asks. Mat walks over to her and grabs her by the hand. She follows him and he opens my car door for her. She sits inside the car and Mat locks the door.

"Stay in there! You got it?" Mat asks. She nods his head and Mat walks back to me.

"Come on...we need to help them..." Mat says. I lift up Julie bridal style and I carry her to my car. Her head droops down and her hair sways around. Mat opens it and I put her in the back seat with Kyleigh. Kyleigh stares at her in horror, then looks at me.

"Who's she?" She asks. She continues to stare at Julie.

"It's my girlfriend, Julie." I respond. She looks at me, worried.

"Stay in here...and guard her. If she wakes up, call me." I say. I close the door and jog over to Mat.

"Dude. Help me with Jerome.." He says. I grab Jerome and so does Mat and we drag him to my car, which apparently Kyleigh took to get here.

"I'm gonna have a little talk with Kyleigh about safe driving..." I say. Mat laughs as he opens the door to my car. We lay Jerome in and Mat gets in the front seat.

"Keep my beauty safe..." I say. Mat nods.

"I will, don't worry..." He says.

"And keep the car safe too!" I say. Mat looks at me and laughs.

"Merome all the way!" He screams. He starts the engine and drives off.

I walk back to Mat's car and get in. I start the engine and we drive.

"You okay Kyleigh?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just hope Julie's okay...I never got to meet her...when she wasn't unconscious..." She responds. I chuckle and Kyleigh looks out the window.

"Yeah...I miss her too..." I respond as I keep driving, all the way back to my place.

**Yay! They're back home!:D**


	17. Home At Last

**AN: Ooohh. That last part was interesting!:) Jerome and Julie are back and now the romance starts...I have a little more drama left...but that is way later:) I was inspired by someone, but she stopped the story. I will continue the story and use the same drama she used! It left me at a cliffhanger:( Anyway, please fav and follow! And, of course...ENJOY! And Its Sundee!**

**(Kyleigh's POV)**

We sat in silence the whole way home. I kept on looking at Mitch, then Julie, then the window.

"Why didn't you call the police?" I ask him. I see his eyes look at me through the mirror.

"It would have caused more problems. I just wanted Jerome and Julie back..." He responds. I look over at Julie and brush her hair out of her eyes.

"She's pretty. And she seems nice..." I respond. Mitch stays silent then sighs.

"She is beautiful. And she is really nice and fun. You'll see..." He says.

"What are we gonna do about the police? Just tell them that we just found them?" I ask him. He sighs loudly as he stops at a red light.

"I guess so..." He responds. I nod and look back out the window.

**(Julie's POV)**

I woke up and felt dizzy. I moved my hand a bit then opened my eyes. I see the girl that was sitting with Mitch at the cafe, sitting on a chair. I looked around and saw that I was in Mitch's room. She looks at me and walks over to me.

"Hi Julie. It's okay. Im Kyleigh, Mitch's sister. He went with Jerome to buy some pizza. They'll be back soon." She says right away. I smile and she starts smiling too.

"Hi Kyleigh. I thought you were Mitch's secret girlfriend..." I say. She smiles then laughs.

"I know. Jerome told us what happened." She says. She walks back to the chair and scoots it next to the bed.

"The thing is...we can't call the police. The kidnappers are gone and Mitch refused to call the police..." She says. I look at her, confused.

"He says he didn't want problems. He just wanted you and Jerome to come home. Calling the police would have caused problems." She responds. I nod my head and look out the window.

"I know. He did it for the best of us..." I mumble. I hear keys jingle then the door open.

"Yeah buddy! Prizza! Oooohh baby!" I hear someone scream. _Jerome._

Kyleigh looks at me, then the door. I get up and run to the door. I open it and run out.

"That's some yummy prizza!" I hear Mitch say. _Mitch._

I run down the hallway and stumble to him. Kyleigh follows behind me. I see Mitch and he sees me. He drops the pizza and Jerome catches it.

"Julie!" He screams as he runs to me. I feel my legs fail on me and I fall. Mitch catches me before I hit the ground and picks me up bridal style. He starts kissing me and I smile. I kiss him back and he starts swinging me around. I laugh as Jerome and Kyleigh back away, smiling.

"I missed you soo much!" Mitch says. He puts me down on the ground I hug him. We stay like that for a long time.

"PRIZZA!" Jerome screams from the kitchen. I laugh as I pull away from Mitch's hug and he grabs my hand. We walk to the kitchen and see Jerome shoving a pepporoni pizza in his mouth. Mitch looks at him then laughs.

"Phrizha?" He muffles with pizza in his mouth. Mitch face palms himself and goes over to the counter to get a pizza. He grabs one for me and Kyleigh also and hands it to us.

The door busts open and I almost got a heart attack when I heard someone scream.

"JEROME!" I hear someone scream. I see Mat come through and he runs at Jerome. Jerome hands him a pizza and I hear another scream.

"Julie?!" I hear a familiar voice say. I run to the door and see Amy running up the stairs, heels in her hands.

I run to her and she hugs me back.

"Julie! I missed you soo much! What happened?" She asks, still hugging me.

"Cant. Breath..." I say. Amy lets go of me and looks at me.

"Sorry..." She says. I shake my head then take her hand. I lead her inside and get her a pizza. She grabs it and eats it.

"I love pizza..." She says as she bites the pizza crust. We all nod in agreement and continue to eat our pizza.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I lay in my bed, reading The Hunger Games. I get up and walk to Kyleigh's room. She lays in her bed, watching some YouTube on her phone.

"Come on, Kyleigh. Time for you to sleep!" I say as I turn off the light. She grunts as she puts away her phone. I turn off the light and close the door. I walk back to my room and take out my book.

I hear a knock on my door, so I get up and walk to it. I check the clock at the hallway. _10:48, who would be up this late?_

I open the door and see Julie standing in her pajamas, crying. She runs at me and I open my arms. I hug her and she continues to cry.

"Shhhh. Its okay. Come in..." I say. She follows me in and I close the door. I silently lead her to my room, so I wont wake up Jerome and Kyleigh.

I close the door and look at her. She continues to cry, but much less.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I ask her. I sit down on the bed and she sits next to me.

"I-I-had a dream-about when me-me and Jerome were-were-" She starts to say. I hug her as she starts sobbing and she burys her head in my chest.

"How did you get here?" I ask her. She stops crying for a bit.

"Car. I drove here...I feel most safe with you-you- so I though of coming to-to you..." She says through sobs. I hug her and brush her tears out of her eyes.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. You can stay with me for the night. Okay?" I ask her. She looks up at me and nods.

I walk over to my pillows and lay my head on the soft pillow. She follows me and puts her head on my chest.

"Thank you..." She whispers. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

"No problem..." I whisper back. I hear her steady breathing. I lean in to her and kiss her forehead, then close my eyes.

**Awww so cute! XD**


	18. Hate

**(Kyleigh's POV)**

I wake up and run to the computer. Its my duty!

I turn on Minecraft and log on to the Nexus. Ever since I got Minecraft, Mitch has tried to make me admin. And I tell him no everytime. We compromised and I'm a normal person by tag, but have powers. I can ban people and spawn stuff. Im exactly like Mitch, but I dont have the tag above him...and I dont do YouTube.

I logged on to a Capture The Wool and see people arguing in the chat.

_Keyla726: OMG shut up plz_

_BajanCanada: I'm Mitch's lil bro. I will kick you if you don't stop killing me._

_ImABaus: Shut up plz. BajanCanadian_JR is his lil bro._

_KyleighKills: Please stop._

I smiled at myself. I'll report you...to me!

_BajanCanada: I can kick you. I have the same powers as my bro. _

_JackMan529:Omg plz stop. Someone kick him._

_KyleighKills:What is he doing?_

_JensenLikesCOD: I keep on killing him and he keeps on saying he'll ban me cuz he is "Connor"_

_BajanCanada: I am. I can tell my bro and you'll be banned for ever!_

_Jackman529: Then why hasnt he been banned yet?_

_BajanCanada: Cuz im getting my bro to do it!_

_ImABaus: I thought u said u had the powers...-_-_

_BajanCanada: I do. I just want Mitch to kick u:)_

_KyleighKills: Please stop...:(_

_Keyla726: Ye. Plz stop dood._

_BajanCanada: I can ban u so shut up!_

"That's it! You're time is over!" I say to myself. How long? 1 month...

_BajanCanada _has been banned for 1 month by

I smiled at myself as the chat filled up.

_JordanJ9: Wait what? Who banned him?_

_ImABaus: Mitch? OMG i think its him!_

_JensenLikesCOD: I clicked tab. Not there_

_Keyla726: Wtf?_

I smiled as I logged of the server and closed Minecraft.

I got up and went to my door. I opened it slightly and it creaked. I slid through and I saw Jerome, outside Mitch's door, peaking inside it.

"Shh...Come here!" He whispers to me. I walk over to him in a confused face. I look through the open door and see Mitch with his arm wrapped around Julie, lying on his bed.

I giggled and Jerome takes out his phone.

"Instagram that joint! # Mulie?" He whispers to me. I nod as he starts to take pictures.

He takes about 10 before he starts silently laughing. He starts to get louder so I push him into the living room and stuff his face in a pillow. He starts laughing so hard then he just gets up and looks at me.

"My Mitch is growing up!" He says in a fake sad tone.

"I wanted Merome..." I say. I laugh as Jerome gets up and lightly punches me on the shoulder.

"Wanna wake them up or what?" He asks me.

"Nah. Let them be...lets go get something to eat. Cupcakes?" I ask him. He nods and I run to my room and put on some random clothes.

I come out and he signals me to come. We walk outside and get to his car. I see him doing something on his phone.

"What are you doing?" I say as I lean in torwards his phone.

He laughs as he shows me his phone. Its a pictured of Mitch and Julie in bed with a tint and tiny hearts around it. Jerome posted a _#Mulie _with it and the comments started filling up.

"You jag!" I say as I punch him on the shoulder. He starts laughing as he starts the engine and drives away.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I wake up and look around. I look over at Julie who is still sleeping.

_Shit. I wanted to get up._

I feel my stomach rumble. I sigh as I take out my phone. I see many text messages coming from many people.

_Adam: Mulie? When did this happen?_

_Ty: Dude. Answer me back. I saw the pic_

_Ian: Srsly dood?_

_Quentin: Nice pic..._

_Ashley: Aww!:) So cute_

_Jason: Is Jerome lying or what? Is the pic real?_

_Martin: I WANTED MEROME U DICK_

_Brandon: What the fuck man? Did you really? With Jerome and Kyleigh in the same house?!_

I decided to pick Martin, since he was the nicest(not)

_Mitch: Wait. Wat about Merome?_

_Martin: Its Mulie now u dickface:(_

_Mitch: Mulie? Like me and Julie?_

_Martin: Yeah. Didnt u check Instagram? Simon sent me the pic._

_Mitch: No...let me check:l_

I got on Instagram and saw a picture of me and Julie asleep, and she was lying in my bed.

_3467 likes. __**JeromeVsGaming **__#Mulie anyone? Mitch's growing up!_

_253 comments_

Oh god. Jerome why? I checked the comments and many were nice, but some were mean.

_She is so pretty. You guys are cute!_

_Mitch is hot but I allow Mulie! _

_Mitch was my man, but Julie, you can have him 3_

_What the hell? Mitch is mine and that bitch is stealing him #NoMulie_

_#NoMulie screw her_

_#NoMulie She is fugly. Little bitch._

_#Mulie Screw u guys. Leave them alone. They r cute together:)_

_Ye. They are adorable!:) #Mulie_

_Not in my opinion. Mitch is hot and cute. She is just plain fucking ugly...#NoMulie_

I closed Instagram and opened up Twitter. I was tagged in many posts, most of which were was the Mulie picture.

_**AshleyMarieee **__ PoofyMariee_

_Hey guys. #Mulie They are cute! Let's ship them :3_

_34 comments. 73 favorites. 8 reposts._

I opened up the comments and more hate and love flooded it.

_This girl is taking Mitch. She can die in a hole._

_Ashley! I wanted Mashlee!:( I dont like Julie_

_Julie is awesome. Its Mitch's life. He can choose, not u_

_But he has to listen to his fans. I dont like Julie_

_Julie is a whore and needs to find someone else. I want Mashlee._

_No Mashlee. I wanted it but Mulie is cuter cuz they r dating. Mashlee will be weird, they're friends._

_I dont care if they're friends. I want Mashlee and that Julie girl can screw herself._

_ Bajan_Canadian I dont know Julie's Twitter, but tell her she is pretty and screw the people who hate her:)_

_Julie is so pretty and Mitch is hot. They make a really cute couple:3_

I heard Julie shuffle next to me so I looked at her and closed Twitter. I put my phone away and she looks at me and smiles.

"Hey." She says. She yawns as I get up and go to the bathroom.

"Hey to you! Let's get up! I want to do something..." I say. Julie gets up and changes into her clothes.

**(AN: Julie and Mitch are dating, so like almost every other couple, they have their clothes at their girl/boy friends place. So Julie has clothes at Mitch's place:3)**

I go back to my room and turn on my Recording Studio. I open up WebCam and put a chair next to my rolling chair. Julie sits down on it and looks at me, then the WebCam.

"What are we doing?" She asks me, confused.

"I want to send a video to my...friends...a couple of them dont like you and me being together..." I say. She looks at me weird, then nods. I start the video and look at the WebCam.

"Hey whats going on doods? Its Mitch and I just want to say something to you guys. Julie here is fantastic!" I say. I point to Julie and she starts blushing.

"She is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and Im not gonna let you doods ruin it...I really like her and you guys just have to deal with it! Many of you like her, but a lot dont. It doesnt matter, just dont express your hate torwards her! Please...anyway guys. Thanks so much! Bye!" I ended off. I turned off the recording and Julie gets up.

"Im gonna go get some breakfast..." She says. "You finish this video up!"

I nod as I open up YouTube. I upload the video and sit back to rewatch it.

_When will I tell her? How will she react?_

**This is the Monday one! I don't know if Kyleigh actually does ban, but I've seen that many times where it had no name to who banned the person...:P**


	19. Sometime

**(Julie's POV)**

I sat in the living room, watching some House M.D. when Mitch comes in. He looks at the TV then walks over at sits next to me.

"What you watching?" He asks me.

"House. You wouldn't understand what's going on though..." I respond.

"Oh really? Explain then..." He says.

"House is getting his interns to go and get Cuddy's underwear. That blonde intern lied and gave her own underwear and now that dude got her real underwear." I explained.

**(If any of you watch House M.D. you rock! I loved that episode XD)**

Mitch looked at me with a weird expression. He got up and went to the kitchen.

"Okay then. Want anything to eat?" He asks me. I hear keys jingle and the front door opens. Kyleigh and Jerome come in with a box each in their hands.

"Cupcakes!" Kyleigh screams, putting the cupcake on the counter. Jerome does the same and takes a cupcake out and eats it.

"Urrmm. Rerd verlvet!" He says through the cupcake in his mouth.

"We got many random stuff...so enjoy!" Kyleigh says as she grabs a cupcake."Ooh. Peanut butter!"

I grab a random cupcake and take a bite.

"I think that's cake batter..." Mitch says. He takes a mint green cupcake with brown swirls and takes a bite.

"That's a new one, mint and chocolate! Is it good?" Jerome asks Mitch. Mitch makes a weird face then he smiles.

"It's weird at first, but amazing when you swallow!" He says. He takes another bite then stuffs the cupcake in his mouth. Kyleigh giggles as she goes to the fridge.

"Milk? Mitch? Julie?" She asks. We nod and she takes out the milk jug and pours some milk. She hands it to us and Jerome frowns.

"Hey? What about me?" He asks, sad. Kyleigh smiles as she gets a mug and goes to the coffee machine.

"Ahh. You really do know me!" Jerome exclaims. Kyleigh nods her head as Jerome takes the coffee and takes a huge sip.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I finish the cupcakes and Julie and Kyleigh decide to go shopping. I give them some money and I give Julie a little kiss on her cheek.

"Don't get lost...Kyleigh...lead her to victory!" I say. Kyleigh laughs and they start walking downstairs.

I go to my room and Jerome follows me. He grabs his laptop and opens up Fraps and Minecraft. I do the same, and log on to the Nexus.

"So have you told her?" Jerome asks me. He looks at me, and I shake my head.

"You have to tell her! Or this relationship won't work!" He says to me.

"I know. I just don't know when..." I repsond.

"How about when she comes back? If you don't want to tell her, I can!" He exclaims. I shake my head.

"What if she thinks differently of me?" I ask Jerome.

"Then she's not the right girl, biggums..." Jerome says. I nod my head as we join a Survival Games.

"When will you tell her?" Jerome asks after a moment of silence.

"Sometime...dont worry...now...you ready?" I ask him. He nods.

"Okay...3...2...1...Hey what's going on guys its Mitch or BajanCanadian here!"

**You guys should check out House MD. It's an awesome show. It's kinda like a medicine Sherlock. Instead of crimes, he does medicine. Anyway it's Tuesday. Anyway, hope you enjoy all enjoy and bu-hay...**


	20. With Me

**(Julie's POV)**

I open Mitch's door with my keys and go in. I close the door behind me and see Jerome and Mat playing COD on the TV. They look at me then Mat takes off his headphones.

"Hey Julie! Wassup?" He asks me.

"Im good. Where's Kyleigh and Mitch?" I ask him.

"Kyleigh is visiting an old friend and Mitch is taking a shower." Jerome responds.

"Oh. So you could hear me through those headphones?" I ask Jerome.

"Yeah pretty much-God dammit! That son of a-" Jerome screams at his mic.

"Woah there. Calm down! Damn..." Mat says to Jerome.

"Yo Julie? Wanna join us?" Mat says as Jerome glares at him.

"Sure. Team death match?" I ask them. They nod their heads. I put on my headphones and grab a controller.

"Yo Julie! Pick a name for yourself..." Mat says.

I look at my controller, then the screen. _Hmm..._

I move the joystick around and clink on the letters. Mat looks at the screen and so does Jerome.

"Hurry up!" Jerome screams through the mic. I finish typing the last letters.

_**Red Team**_

_JackTheMan_

_PewdsRocks_

_CODfreak_

_**Blue Team**_

_ASFJerome_

_NoochM_

_JulieCanadian_

"Nice name!" Mat says. I smile as we start the game.

"Dude. We got a fucking girl! Easy!" I see CODfreak say into the mic.

"Just ignore them Julie. Now, let's beat these ass' to a pulp!" Jerome says. The whole team laughs as the game begins.

I start running and I hid behind a tree. I look and see a nametag. CODfreak.

I run from behind the tree and torwards him. I shoot him and he falls.

"I call bullshit." He says as he watches the killcam. I smile at myself and Mat high fives me.

_CODfreak was shot by JulieCanadian_

_NoochM was shot by PewdsRocks_

_ASFJerome was shot by PewdsRocks_

_JackTheMan was shot by NoochM_

"Oh ho ho! We're at a tie! Kill more!" Jerome screams. I start running and I go inside a building. Mat follows me and we see two of them camping.

_JackTheMan was shot by NoochM_

_PewdsRocks was shot by JulieCanadian_

"Dude. This girl can shoot!" I hear someone say.

We continue to play and the screen turns black.

_**Blue Team **__won!_

We start cheering and we high five each other. I hear the guys from the other team cussing us out. I pick up the mic and scream into it.

"You were beaten by a girl!" I say. I disconnect from the game and so does Mat and Jerome. We go to the kitchen and eat some cupcakes.

"To winning!" Mat says. I hear footsteps and Mitch appears a second later, smiling.

"Hey. Win at what?" He asks.

"We creamed some dudes in COD. They were laughing in the beginning cause they thought I couldn't play!" I repond.

"That's my girl! What's your name?" He asks me. I blush a bit.

"JulieCanadian, because your name on COD is BajanCanadian. It sounds familiar though..." I say.

"Really?" He asks me, surprised. I look over at Jerome and see him mouth something.

_You have to tell her..._

Is he keeping secrets from me? What is he not telling?

I decide to ignore what Jerome said for the rest of the day. Me and Mitch decide to walk around the streets tonight.

"So. Wonderful weather we're having?" Mitch asks in a Spongebob voice. I look at him and chuckle. He chuckles too, then we just say silent.

_I need to tell him. Maybe he'll tell me his secret..._

"Mitch...I need to tell you something..." I say. He stops and looks at me. His hazel eyes meet my brown eyes and he smiles.

"Yes?" He asks, continuing to smile.

"I don't know what to do. The rent came this morning and the manager is increasing the pay on my apartment...I may have to move..." I say. Mitch looks at me, then smiles.

"Live with me..." He says.

"What?" I ask him, surprised. His smile grows bigger.

"You can come live with me...if you want..." He says. I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah. Sure, why not?" I ask. He smiles as he leans in and kisses me. He pulls away and we start to walk back towards his apartment.

**They're moving in together! This chapter is meant for Thursday and there will be one last chapter, because I'm returning on Friday so it will be back to normal.**


	21. Approved

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying this fan fiction as much as I am. I'm making Julie move into Mitch's house because 1.) I don't really want Amy in the book anymore, because she doesnt fit anywhere 2.) It would be more romantic for the both of them:) 3.) I was sick of doing stuff like"Julie got in her car and drove to Mitch's house" Main Reason: 4.) The move is gonna lead up to the end of part 1 of this fanfiction, A Canadian Secret! Dont worry! This is just part 1! I'm starting to write part 2 and I have a name for it, Tell Me. Hope you enjoy this fanfic and bye!:)**

**(Julie's POV)**

I start packing up my computer supplies and bedroom, while Mitch and Jerome pack up my living room. I finish getting everything for my room, when Mitch comes in.

"When are you gonna sell them? We can get people come up here to buy it..." He says.

"Once we get everything out, we can sell my bed, table, dresser, and couch." I respond. He nods his head as he and Jerome continue to pack stuff. I gave away every CD or any kitchen utencils that I didnt want to Amy. She seemed to like them, so I gave them to her.

We finish packing and we load Mitch and Mat's car with the items. I get in my car and follow Mitch to his apartment.

Mat and Kyleigh help us unload everything and by the end of the day, we finished unloading. It practically looks the same, just Mitch's closet is split in half, between my clothes, and his.

We all decide to relax and watch a movie. We look through the many discs Mitch has.

"Beauty and the Beast? Titanic? Goodfellas? Harry Potter? Lord of the Rings? The Family? Hunger Games? You Don't Mess With The Zohan?" Mat reads through the discs.

"Zohan! I love that movie!" I say.

"You guys want to watch it?" Mat asks. I nod my head, and so does Mitch and Jerome.

"I actually don't remember having that movie..." Mitch says. We laugh as Mat puts in the disc. Kyleigh sits down on the floor, pillows below her.

"Sit with us! Come on!" I say to her. She shakes her head.

"Nah. I like the floor." She answers. I sit with Mitch, and he has his hand behind my head. Jerome sits next to Mitch and Mat sits on another chair **(Its like a couch but for one. Whats it called? Recliner? It doesnt have the thing that puts your feet up! Its a couch for one!)**

We start watching it and we laugh a lot.

"Hahaha! No pain!"

Adam Sandler puts a pirahna in his pants and Jerome closes his eyes.

"Oh. That's gonna hurt!" Jerome says. I continue to watch the movie.

"This is my favorite part..." I whisper to Mitch.

Sandler just acts normal as you hear the pirahna in his pants. The other dude looks at him ain confusion. He comes up to Sandler and looks in his pants, the looks away.

"You like what you see eh?" Sandler says. The other dude takes out a grenade and they start to play ping-pong with it.

"Oh shit! Oh no!" Kyleigh says. They pass the grenade to each other and Sandler hits it in the air and dives into the water. The grenade explodes and Mitch starts laughing.

"I love Adam Sandler!" He says. We continue to watch the whole movie, and I fall asleep torwards the end.

**(Mitch's POV)**

We finish the movie and I see Julie sound asleep on my shoulder.

"I love this movie..." Jerome says. I tell him to shh and he quiets down. Mat takes his keys and says bye.

_See you tomorow _he mouths to me. I nod my head as I pick up Julie, bridal style. Kyleigh goes to her room and flops on her bed. Jerome lays down on the couch and falls asleep.

I open my door and put Julie on the bed. She continues to sleep as I crawl in under the covers and fall asleep.

**(Julie's POV)**

I wake up the next morning and open my eyes. I see Mitch standing by the door, with his shirt off.

"You like what you see, eh?" He says. I laugh as he smiles at me.

"Where you going?" I ask him. He puts on a shirt and opens the door.

"I didnt tell you? Kyleigh's leaving today." He says. I shot straight up and got out of bed. I put on a blue dress and flip flops as Mitch looks at me.

"Im ready! Lets go!" I say. I grab his hand and lead him to the living room. I see Kyleigh sititng there, playing COD with Jerome.

"Come on Kyleigh. You can't be late!" Mitch says.

"Hold on! Me and Jerome are saying goodbye..." She answers. I laugh as Mitch goes to the kitchen and makes some coffee.

"Come on! Jerome, I have coffee..." Mitch says. Jerome gets up and leaves the game. Kyleigh leaves too and puts down the headphones. Jerome walks up to me and drinks the coffee.

"Lets go!" He says as he finishes. He grabs Kyleigh's suitcase and Mitch grabs the other. I lead the way with Kyleigh, in the front.

We load her luggage and Mitch drives us to the airport. We all get out and Mitch and Jerome get her suitcases. She slings a small backpack on her shoulder and Jerome comes up to her.

"Phone? Charger? Headphones? Clothes?" Jerome asks her.

"Check. Check. Check and check!" She tells him.

"Atta girl!" Jerome says. He hugs her and she hugs back. She goes over to Mitch and they hug.

"Call me when you land! Got it?" He asks her. She nods her head.

"Im not stupid!" She says with a smile. Mitch smiles at her as she walks to me.

Then, she hugs me. I seem suprised. We hug for a long time, and she pulls away.

"I have only known you for 2 weeks, but you seem awesome. I approve of you!" She says with a laugh.

"Hear that Mitch? I've been approved!" I say to Mitch.

"Just by me. And all his friends...you still need Connor, and Marley, and parents!" She says with a smile. "Marley already likes you from what I told her, and Connor wants to meet you. Play some Minecraft with you."

I smile as she chuckles. She hugs me again.

"And dont hurt Mitch. You hear that? I'm a very overprotective little sister..." She says. I laugh and say goodbye.

"Bye Kyleigh! Fly safe!" Jerome screams behind her. She walks away and disappears through the doors.

**This is supposed to be tha last day but you guys are all reading it on Monday the 9th. Even though it was supposed to be for Friday the 20th...Anyway hope you enjoy! Bye!**

**Oh, and by the time you are reading this, if it's still Monday the 9th...I will be on my way to the airport. I will answer all your private messages when I get back, but I have a life too! Hehehehe. What was I thinking. I'm writing a fafic...anyway bye!**


	22. Author's Note-New York and Tumblr

Hey guys,

So I found out that my grandparents have a computer…..so here I am.

I'm just gonna do an AN to talk to you guys!

I'm in New York and I will come home soon, then I will be off to another camp. I'm really sorry for all these confusing chapters.

I will go back to normal once I get back from Sea World….yeah! You hear me! Sea World Camp! :D so excited!

Anyway, If you haven't already submitted an OC, please do so. Send your OC in the comments below….I need your name, age, hair color, hair length, eye color, and who you want to be in the story.

I need all those OC's by June 22….

Did I tell you that it's almost my birthday? 0_0

On June 18, it will be my birthday! :D So pumped!

Anyway, I'm having an awesome time, except for one thing…it's a long story but I want to let it out.

If you don't want to read it, then stop reading from here…..now I will begin. I'm gonna use fake names so I won't reveal the identity…

In school, I was always the youngest. I am 13 and going on to 9th grade. There is this one girl….umm…..Sally…who is going to the 8th grade and is 14 years old….almost 15.

She is much bigger than me, not fatter, just taller and stronger. I got this one app that posts funny pictures, iFunny. I introduced it to her and that's kinda how we became friends.

I made an account, but didn't post pictures often, so I didn't have a lot of subscribers. She posted a lot, about Tumblr posts, her name was DammitTumblr. She had 7,000 subs. This is where the shit starts to go down…

We decided to test her subs. I only had 60, and she had 7,000. I was going to start calling her rude things and she was going to see how her subs were gonna react. They got mad at me and started saying rude things back. Sally told them to stop and they didn't stop…

Sally told all of them a lie on what happened. I was just a hater, and had no life, and we made up on KIK. They still hated on me and Sally told me not to tell them the truth.

Finally, I told them and they didn't respond. I haven't looked on….maybe afraid that they would post even meaner stuff.

DammitTumblr(You can go sub to her if you want…) created this one hug channel with her and a couple of people she met online, and they called it TumblrUnited(you can sub also if you want…)

There were 7 of them(Team Crafted anyone? XD) and all had 1,000+ subs. I asked Sally if I could join, and she said no. I started to ask her why and she said that she didn't want me to, and I didn't have enough subs to join.

She started saying mean things and I said "You don't have to be a bitch about it…"

You know what happens next….cyberbullying. She gathers all her friends that are on TumblrUnited and now…at this VERY moment. They are spamming my phone.

Sally gave them my number and now they are spamming my phone with stuff and its REALLY god damn annoying…

I'm kinda taking advantage and making them laugh so they would hate me less…and its kinda working…

I just wanted to get that out. She is also lying to TumblrUnited by saying that "I hate them and I wish they would die in a whole." Of course, since they just met me, they don't believe me.

Also, Sally is older and stronger than me. She also has a best friend in real life, Kasey(fake) who is a really popular girl…and I'm not really that popular. I mean look at me…I'm writing fan fictions...XD

So she said she will give me hell in high school when she gets to it. I have friends that will protect me, because I'm really friendly, but I'm still kinda scared…

Anyway, just wanted to get that off my chest. Please don't go to TumblrUnited or DammitTumblr and start hating on them…please….I don't want to get myself into more shit…

Anyway, thanks guys. You guys make me gay(happy) XD

Follow. Like. Favorite. Eat cookies. Take care!


	23. Bye Biggums

**AN: Hey guys. I'm doing a new format for a time skip. Not a long time skip like weeks or days. Time skip like minutes. **

**This is weeks/days/months/years time skip: (1 insert later)**

**This is minutes time skip: **

**(Mitch's POV)**

(1 MONTH LATER)

I got up and walked over to the guest bedroom. I see Jerome sleeping in the bed, snoring. I chuckle as I close my eyes. _Not now!_

I walk over to his bed and shake it. he doesnt budge, so I start to shake him. He finally opens his eyes and looks at me, then the clock.

"Mitch. Its 2 AM. What the hell do you want?" He asks.

"You have to go. Your flight is at 4. Come on, get up." I mumble. I zombie walk to the kitchen and get two mugs. I pour coffee in them and drink out of one of them. I rarely drink coffee, unless I'm really sleepy.

Jerome walks in and I give him the coffee. I make some toast and we eat up. He finishes his coffee, and his eyes widden.

"Well! I have energy! Im getting dressed!" He whispered loudly. I continued to drink my coffee as he runs to the bathroom.

We arrive at the airport at 3. I get Jerome's luggage while he just hangs around and enjoys his view of Montreal.

"I'm gonna miss this place..." He says. I nod at him as I give him his luggage.

"Got everything you needed?" I ask him. He nods as he grabs his phone and puts it in his pocket.

"Buy some coffee!" I say as I hand him a 20. "And donuts. On me, biggums..."

He smiles at me as he takes the 20.

"Thanks. I'll miss you man..." He says. I give him a bro hug.

"And don't forget...tell Julie. She won't react differently!" Jerome exclaims.

"I will. Later..." I say. Jerome looks at me in a are-you-lying-to-me face.

"You better!" He says. He takes his luggage and starts walking to the door.

"Dont forget to say hi to Louise and CoCo for me! I miss those two!" I yell behind him. He nods his head as he continues to walk into the doors.

"Let's do a Hunger Deenz when I get back! The power moves squad?" He asks. I nod my head and he smiles.

"Yeah buddy! Bye biggums!" He says. I wave goodbye as he disappears through the doors.

**Hey guys! So I'm back from NY and I had an awesome time! I still have one more camp, then the posting will be back to normal. The camp is in 2 days, so you guys have a tiny break. **

**Anyway, enjoy and I dont have a certain date for Tell Me, yet. I am deciding right now...:P**


	24. Video Games

**DoubleChapterDay! I'm leaving to camp tommorow morning so I will post the 6 chapters tonight for when I'm gone, then everything will be back to normal. Sorry for all this, and thanks for keeping up with my shit XD **

**(Julie's POV)**

I go on Skype and search up all the online people.

_Tiffany. Bashur. Bodil. Simon. Adam. Jordan. Ashley. Annie. _

Mitch added all his friends. When I mean all...I mean all. Every single one of them.

I decided to call Ashley, who was in a Skype call with Annie and Tiffany.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Hey, Julie! Wanna play some Hive Survival Games with us?" Annie asks.

"Sure." I say. We join a game and people, mostly guys, ask us to team.

_MK94PRODUCTIONS: Ashley. Tiffany. Julie. Annie. Ashley or Tiffany can we date? I cant violate the bro code..._

_AshleyMariee: Sorry. Already taken;)_

_trumooooo: Really? What about Tiffany;)_

_iHasCupquake: Nah:) Sorry! :P_

We laughed as the chat filled up with guys asking Tiffany out. The game started and we split up. I heard cannons go off and I heard Tiffany scream.

"Ahhh! I died. truemooooo killed me!" She says. We laugh as she rages.

"You should've learned how to play!" Ashley sings. I finally find Annie and we go to spawn for chest refills.

"Guys. 9 tributes remaining. So kill 5 more people!" Tiffany says.

"Okay. Where are you two?" Ashley asks us. I hear a ding and I look in the chat.

_Chests have been restocked._

"We're at spawn. Looting stuff!" I respond. I hear someone eating food so I look around. I see a guy crouching and eating food in a nearby house.

I come up to him and place cake outside the door. I back away and he eats it right away.

"Damn. He's really hungry..." I say.

"I kinda feel bad..." Tiffany says. "Well, kill him!"

Annie charges at him and starts chopping him. He dies and Annie cheers.

Another cannon goes off. Then another. Another. One last cannon goes off.

"Im dead. Bullshit!" Ashley says.

"You should've learned how to play!" Annie sings. Tiffany laughs and Ashley stays silent.

"Not funny...Wait what?!" She screams.

_AshleyMariee has disconnected from SG23_

"What happened?" Tiffany asks.

"Minecraft crashed..." She says.

"Haha. Well Im gonna go guys, I need a new idea for my Quake N Bake!" Tiffany says.

"Do something COD related. I love COD!" I say.

"Me too!" Annie screams. We punch each other in Minecraft.

A cannon goes off and the deathmatch count has started.

"Well good luck!" I say. We get spawned in the deathmatch and me and Annie run at another person. I finish him off as Annie runs to the other person. We kill both of them and it's just me and Annie left.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Yes!" I say as I charge at her. She runs at me too and we hit each other. My hearts decrease. _9. 6.5. 3. 2. 1. _

"Hahahaha!" Annie screams. "I won!"

"Not fair. It was iron vs stone sword!" I say.

"I still won!" She says. "Anyway Im gonna go. Quentin and me are going to the movies."

"Ooh! Have fun!" I say.

"Bye Julie! Ashley?" She asks.

"Hmmm...oh sorry!" She says. "Have fun..."

"Well then. Bye!" Annie says. She hangs up the call and then it's just me and Ashley.

"What you doing? You were really quite..." I ask her.

"Im reading a fanfic...it's kinda weird. So many people ship me and Mitch, but I dont like him! We're just friends! There are also many fanfics about you and Mitch." She says. I feel my cheeks go red.

"You guys are a cute couple...and I'm sorry if these Mashley fanfics are getting to you..." She says.

"Its nothing. I know you don't like Mitch and you have a boyfriend..." I say.

"So, how are you and Mitch?" She asks.

"We're good. I've been approved by Jerome, Mat, Kyleigh, and Marley. Connor wants to play Minecraft with me sometime..."

"Approved? What about his parents? They're really nice!" Ashley says.

"How do you know his parents?" I ask her.

"I went to Canada one time and I stayed with Mitch and his parents for a week. It was like 2 years ago..." She says.

"Well, I need to go. I'm meeting my friend at a cafe." Ashley finally says.

"Okay, bye!" I say.

"Bye! And dont forget, call me. If you need anything!" Ashley says. I smile a bit.

"Thanks. You're a good friend. Bye!" I say. She hangs up and I get up and walk to the living room. I see Mitch and Mat playing COD. Again.

"Do you guys ever take a break from it?" I ask them.

"Nope! We love COD. We even had a channel for it, AwesomeSauceFilms." Mat says.

"What happened to it?" I ask. Mitch punches Mat and then looks at me.

"We...didnt want to record it anymore. Too much work..."Mitch answers quickly.

"Okay then..." I say. Mitch gets up and walks over to me.

"I need to talk to you..." He says. He leads me to the kitchen, where there is peace and quiet from Mat's yelling.

"So I'm going to visit my parents in Philadelphia in 2 weeks, and I was wondering if you want to come?" He asks.

"Sure! It'll be fun meeting your parents. I can see Kyleigh again and I finally get to meet Marley and Connor!" I say. _It would be fun._

"Okay. Good! I'll get tickets!" He says. He rushes out the kitchen and to his room. I walk out and sit next to Mat. I take the controller and join him.

**(Just saying, AwesomeSauceFilms was Mitch, Mat, and Jerome's COD channel before their MC channels. I loved to watch them and the following gameplay is from the Funny Montage they had. I love it and watch it all the time. Search up AwesomeSauceFilms and look at the newest montages they had. Enjoy! XD)**

"Hey Julie. Let's beat these people..." Mat says through the mic.

"Yo buy yourself a real fucking mic!" Someone told Mat.

"No! You get better ears!" Mat says into the mic.

"Eat a faggot..." A kid says. _Sounds like he's 10._

Mat starts cracking up and I laugh along with him.

We continue to play and I look over on Mat's screen. He was standing in front of a door, blocking 3 people from leaving.

"Yo! Who's this Nooch faggot?" One of them asks. Mat starts laughing.

"Get out of the way! Move!" Another says.

"Dude. Just jump off there!" Mat says. Mat looks over to a platform, where you could jump off.

"Move!" Another screams. One of them jumps off the platform.

"Fucking move!" The dude screams.

"Just go there!" Mat screams into the mic, pointing to the platform. The dude looks at it then jumps off.

"Oh thanks..." The dude says. Mat facepalms himself and we start laughing. Mitch comes in and grabs another controller. He sits down next to me and Mat and joins our team.

Mitch looks at the names and starts smiling.

"Butterwhoops in the house!" A dude starts beatboxing, and I figure out that it's Butterwhoops(that's his username)

"I'm the best yeah yeah! Im the best uh! No one can touch me! I don't even let girls touch me! You know why? Cuz Im gay? No? Huh?" He stops. I look in the chat and see he was killed.

"Word up!" Mitch says. I laugh and we continue to play. In the end, we win.

"Of course we win! We dah best maaaan!" Mitch says. We leave the game and get up.

"Pizza, anyone?" Mat asks.

"Prizza!" Mitch screams as he runs for the door. He opens it and runs downstairs.

"Seriously? You're dating a dude with mental problems..." Mat says to me. I hear Mitch downstairs, still screaming. I look at Mat and we start laughing.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all yur support! Don't forget to check out AweseomSauceFilms!**

**Hug a bear. Make a candle. Kill a Dalek.**

**Bye!**


	25. Benja Mode

**AN: Hey guys. Liking the story so far? I hope you are, because the end of part one is near. Many of you will hate me...but there is still part two! **

**(Julie's POV)**

(Two Weeks Later)

We arrive at the airport and I get out and smell the air. I start coughing and choking on the air.

"Haha. Its all gas here, no matter if it's Canada or not!" Mat exclaims. Mitch gets the suitcases out and Mat comes over to help him.

I look around the airport and see many people, all rushing to cars or the door. I laugh as a group of teenagers run by, and one falls on his face.

"Shit!" He screams. I try and hide my laugh, but it was too funny.

I burst out laughing and the dude, probably in his mid 20's looks at me and smiles.

"Think its funny, huh? Why don't you try it?" He screams at me. I back away a bit.

"Yes, its funny. And that has happened to me many times before..." I respond.

"I dont give a shit!" He screams at me. His friends approach him slowly.

"Well you asked..." I mumble. He comes charging at me and I see his fist, right in front of my face.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I start taking all the suitcases out as Julie looks around at the people. A guy falls and she starts laughing at him. He gets up and starts screaming at her. I look at them in the corner of my eye, but still keeping a very close watch.

"I dont give a shit!" He screams at her. His friends start walking up to him.

"Someone has issues..." Mat mumbles, also looking at the fight.

"Well you asked..." I hear Julie mumble. _God dammit..._

The guy charges at Julie and puts up his fist, as to punch her.

**Benja Mode Activated**

I jump in front and grab his fist. He looks at me amazed as I grab his other hand and twist it. He screams and his friends look at me. Mat and Julie stand behind me as I kick him in the balls. I cross his arms and push him and he falls back onto his luggage.

"Dont. Touch. Her." I say. They look at me like I'm a monster, well I am when someone tries to hurt my friends. They back away and leave me, Mat, and Julie alone on the sidewalk.

"Damn. You improve all the time!" Mat says.

"Improve all the time?" Julie asks me, wide eyed. "So he does this often?"

"Yeah. If anyone tries to hurt the people I love..." I answer. I see Julie's cheeks turn red as she walks over to Mat and hugs him. I hug him also and we take our bags.

"Anyway, you guys sure you dont need help?" Mat asks us.

"Pffhh! We aren't weak! We're too strongk!" I say. Mat smiles and pats me on the back.

"Okay then. Bye guys!" He says. We wave goodbye as we walk into the cool air of the airport.

**Im going to camp tomorrow, but I will have phone access, so I will get your comments and private messages, I just cant answer back. **

**Grow a mustache. Eat a bagel. Get a Ferrari.**

**Bye!**


	26. Mat

**(Julie's POV)**

I sit on the plane and look out the window, staring at the clouds that brush against the plane. I look over at Mitch and see him sleeping with his earphones in. I take a picture with his phone and post it on his Instagram account. _Nice._

I continue to look at him as he snores a bit. _Does he really love me? He said he did..._

I turn away from Mitch and look back out the window.

**(Mat's POV)**

I get in my car and start driving. I take out my phone and call Rob.

"Yello?" He answers.

"Yo, Rob. How's it going?" I ask him.

"It's good. Just finished recording a Crazy Craft. The mods in it are amazing!"

"I'm gonna try it out sometime later."

"Did you drop off Mulie?" He asks me. I chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, and Julie got in a fight with this one dude and he tried punching her."

"Wait! Julie, is she okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, she's okay. They left her alone, since Mitch went all Benja on them."

"Never underestimate Canadian people..."Rob mumbles into the phone. I start driving on the freeway at a high speed.

"Mitch hasn't been like that since...Emma." I say.

"Yeah...she was okay...but with Julie...he's way more different."

I put on the signal, saying I was going left.

"Yo, can I come over to your house? Maybe play some CoD?" I ask him. I turn left and heard a beep. I felt a jolt of pain and I felt myself fly forward. I felt my head go through the windshield, then I blacked out.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I wake up and look over at Julie's seat. Her seat was empty. I got up and looked around. I walked over to the bathroom area and Julie walked out of one of the doors.

"Oh, Julie. You scared me!" I say. I kiss her on the cheek and she smiles.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom..." She says, pointing to the bathroom. We start walking back to our seats and I sit down.

"I know. It's just every since you and Jerome were taken, I've been scared for you guys, that something is gonna happen again..." I repond.

"Don't worry. Nothing is gonna happen. I know I'm safe with you..." She says with a smile. I smile back at her and lean in. I kiss her and she kisses back.

"Do you really love me?" She asks me. I nod.

"Yes. I do." I say. She smiles as I wrap my arm around her, and she rests her head on my shoulder.

**Oooh. What happened to Mat? Guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! **

**I bought a whole lot of Minecraft songs like Fallen Kingdom, Promise, TNT, and I'm listening to them. Spent like $25 on Minecraft songs XD**

**Anyway,**

**Chew gum. Get a shark(NO! Get a Shark! No! Get a Shark! Fuck!) Pet a poodle.**

**Bye!**


	27. Aquaria

**(Rob's POV)**

I run into the hospital and rush to the front desk.

"Matthew Nooch? Came here in a car accident? Someone here called me!" I say to the nurse, exhausted from running.

"Matthew Nooch is in room 58-" She says as I run down the hall, she screams at me from behind.

"Sir! Only family member!" She screams, but I continue to run until I find room 58, and open the door.

Mat lays there with many machines beside him. His arm is covered, along with his leg and part of his face. I stood there, shocked until the door opens from behind me.

"Sir, we need you to leave, unless you are family member." A man's voice says, I look at the door and see two tall dudes, security officers, standing there.

"Umm...yeah. Im a family member..." I lie to them. They look at each other than back at me.

"May I see your ID, sir?" They ask. I nod my head and slowly pull out my ID. I give it to them and they chuckle as they read it.

"Well, Mr. Robert..." They say as they grab me and start pulling me to the door.

"No! Mat! I'm the closest thing he has right now!" I scream at them. I look back and see Mat lying on the bed, eye's closed.

**(Aqua's POV)**

I walk into the hospital and go to the front desk.

"Matthew Nooch please?" I ask her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Finally, the last person who asked for Mr. Nooch was a real douche! Room 58!" She says cheerfully as I start walking down the hall. _The last person?_

I turn the corner and hear a familiar voice yelling, and coming closer.

"Im the closest thing he has right now! Please!" The voice shouts. I turn the corner and see two security officers, dragging someone, the back facing me.

"Hello, may we assist you?" One of them asks. The man stops screaming and stays silent.

"Yeah, what did this man do?" I ask them. They look at each other, than back at me.

"He-umm-went into a room when he was not permited, and he is not a family member." They say.

"I just need to see Mat! Please!" He says to the security guards. _Mat?_

I walk past the men and look at who they're dragging.

"Rob! Let go of him, right now!" I say to them. "He is allowed."

"What relation does he have to Matthew?" One of them asks me.

"Umm. Mat and Rob are...dating." I say. Rob looks at me in confusion.

The guards let go of Rob and walk away. I start walking to the room and Rob follows.

"Dating?! What the hell is wrong with you?" He screams at me when we get in the room.

"They wouldn't allow friends, and I could tell they had a soft spot, so yeah!" I say. He opens his mouth then closes it.

"Thanks anyway..." He mumbles.

Mat starts to shuffle in his bed, then he groans. Me and Rob run over to the side of his bed as he opens his eyes.

"Hey, Mat. How you feeling, bud?" Rob asks him. Mat nods his head, then points to his mouth.

"Get him water..." I say. Rob gets a cup of water and gives it to Mat. He drinks it and looks at us and smiles.

"I...umm...kinda got in a car crash..." He mumbles. I laugh as he smiles.

"No really?" Rob says. We continue to laugh some more, until a doctor comes in.

"Hello Mr. Nooch! How you feeling?" The doctor asks.

"I'm good, thanks for asking!" He says. The doctor looks at me, then Rob.

"I know you guys aren't dating. I agree, it's kinda stupid to not let friends in. How long have you guys been friends?" He asks Rob. Mat looks at me confused.

"Ummm...8 years." Rob answers. The doctor nods his head then starts walking for the door.

"Matthew, you are fine, and I will let the nurse release you, but Miss. Nooch?" He asks as he turns to me.

"He will need to sleep when he gets home, and you need to take care of him." He says and I nod. He walks out the door and I turn back to Matt.

"Get some sleep. You need it." I say. Mat nods then closes his eyes.

**Candyphone/ Aquaria did you like how I put you in? It's been a long time I know. I'm sorry. but I'm not taking any more OC's. The only people I have left to put in is AngelofShadw, SpeckleFish326, and AnonyMouse, but you guys will come later in the story, maybe even in part 2! Anyway, part 2 will be called ****Tell Me ****if you didn't already know.**

**I watched The Fault In Our Stars and it's sad...my friend cried so hard. Dudes even started checking her out but I looked at them, gave them a death stare, and they looked away...**

**Im too strongk! XD**

**Play a flute. Stare at an endermen. Drink coffee.**

**Bye!**


	28. Welcome to Philadelphia

**(Julie's POV)**

We land and Mitch takes my hand. I grab my backpack and we run out the airplane.

"Why the rush?" I ask him.

"Because I don't like waiting..." He responds. I smile.

He thinks I don't know...but I do know. We're in Philadelphia because it's almost our 1 year anniversary. I act like I don't know, so he can have his fun. Our anniversary is in 6 days, on Sunday. Yes, its Saturday.

He pulls me through the crowd and we start walking hand in hand to the baggage claim.

We get to the baggage claim and wait for our 2 suitcases. My purple one and Mitch's red suitcase. He spots mine and rushes over to it, I rush over too, but he beats me. He grabs it and pulls it out and puts it next to me.

"Hmmph!" I say as I cross my arms. He chuckles as he starts walking over ot his suitcase. I start running to it and beat Mitch there. I take his suitcase out and put it next to him.

"Haha! Im strong too, see?" I say. He chuckles then leans in and kisses me on the cheek. He puts his arm around me as I grab my suitcase and walk outside.

**(Mitch's POV)**

We get outside and look around, I see a silver SUV, so I take Julie's hand and walk over to it.

"Brace yourself..." I mumble to her. She looks at me then nods.

I see my dad, Kyleigh, and Connor standing in front of the SUV. Connor catches my eye and runs up to me. He hugs me for a long time as Julie and Kyleigh hug.

"Mitch! Can we play Minecraft when we get home? Can we?" Connor asks me.

"Yeah, after I record a bit. I promised a Cops and Robbers with Adam, and other friends. Ty's cousin, Jade, just started a YouTube channel, and we're gonna help her get it popular." I answer back as my dad introduces himself to Julie.

I walk over to them and Kyleigh hugs me and my dad leans in for a hug with Julie. They hug and my dad continues to smile. Julie walks over to Connor and they start talking about Minecraft.

My dad comes up to me and smiles.

"She's a keeper!" He says to me. I chuckle as I get in the front seat next to my dad. Kyleigh and Julie in the back. Connor in the very back, playing on his DS.

"That's my bro! Playing old style!" I say with a chuckle. He looks up from his DS and smiles.

I help my mom and Marley clean up as the rest go upstairs. We clean all the dishes as Marley cleans the table.

"Mom, I think you made us fat. Im obese now!" I say. She chuckles as she continue to wash the dishes.

"Mitch, Marley. I'll finish up, you two get to sleep. Mitch, you're in your room." My mom tells me.

"No really?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes.

"And nothing funny there...got it?" She asks me.

"Mom!" I say. She and Marley start to laugh as I head upstairs, Marley following behind me.

"Sometimes, I wonder how you and her date." She says. I playfully punch her as she walks to her room.

"And get a house!" I scream behind her. She looks at me then flips me off.

"Very fun, Mitch." She says as she closes the door. She is 23 and she still doesn't have a house. She can't really afford it, so she stays here.

I get in my room and flop on the bed.

"Hey! People trying to sleep here!" Julie says to me. I laugh as she cuddles next to me and we fall asleep.

**(Julie's POV)**

I wake up and put on some jeans and a shirt and walk downstairs.

I go into the kitchen to smell eggs and bacon. I smile, since I love bacon. I see Mitch and Kyleigh making eggs, and Marley making bacon. Mrs. Hughes setting up the table, and Mr. Hughes was gone.

I walked up to Mitch and hugged him.

"Where is Mr. Hughes and Connor?" I ask him.

"You can call Mr. Hughes, Jon, and they are on a walk." He answers.

"Okay, why are Jon and Connor on a walk?" I ask. He chuckles as he continues to crack the eggs.

"Are you allergic to dogs?" Mitch asks me. I smile.

"Dogs? I love dogs! I never got one because my dad was always allergic, but I love dogs!" I say. He chuckles as I hear the front door open.

I run to the front door and see a big fury black dog running to the kitchen. He comes up to me and wags his tail. He licks my hand and lays down at my feet.

"Hahaha. I think he likes you!" Jon tells me as he walks into the kitchen.

"His name is Horton. He is 7 years old." Connor tells me.

"Horton? Like Tim Horton?" I ask him. Connor nods his head.

"When we first got him, he smelled kinda like maple syrup and so that reminded us of Tim Hortons. So his name is Horton!" He explains to me. I nod my head as we all sit down at the dining table and start eating.

After breakfast, me, Kyleigh, and Marley decided to have some "girl time." They drove me to the mall and we walked around.

We walked to my favorite section of the mall.

"Hot Topic!" Me and Kyleigh screamed at the same time. Marley rolled her eyes as we ran in and got to the Minecraft section. We looked around at all the sections and picked out a couple stuff.

Kyleigh bought a Dalek dress, Creeper necklace, and a shirt with a kitten inside if a taco flying around space.

I got a burrito cat in space, 11th Sonic Screwdriver, and a diamond sword. We rushed out and saw Marley standing and texting on her phone.

"Can we go to a nice store now? Like Forever 21?" She asks. We shake our head as he continue to walk. We get to GameStop and check out all the games. I buy myself a $30 iTunes card.

We get out and meet Marley again.

"Now. You guys had your fun. Now can I have mine?" She asks. We look at each other, then nod our head.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I finish recording a parkour video with Simon, Bodil, and Jerome when Julie comes in.

"Hey babe. How did it go?" He asks me.

"Me and Kyleigh, were amazing, but Marley kept on going to Forever 21 and Zara and all those stores I don't like." She explains.

"Well. You guys are different. That's why you and Kyleigh are friends. You have more in common. So what did you get?" I ask her. She hands me her bag and I look inside.

The 11th doctor's sonice screwdriver, a Minecraft diamond sword, and a burrito cat in space.

"Nice...that's my girl!" I say as I hug her.

"I'm gonna go watch some TV." She says as she walks downstairs.

"And we're going sightseeing tommorow!" I yell behind her. I open up my video editor and start editing my video.

**Cute! Listening to those songs again:P**

**Steal a Honda. Buy a fez. Bungee jump.**

**Bye!**


	29. DJ

**AN: The end of this part is near! Like 2 chapters left near! Hope you guys are enjoying it! :D**

**(Mitch's POV)**

We walk around town looking at many nice museums. We go to a few art museums and a sculpture garden, since Julie likes art.

"Im hungry, let's get some pizza." I say as we walk hand in hand on the street.

We go into a Pizza Hut and order a bacon pizza. Julie takes it and stuffs it in her face.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks me. I continue to look at her as she blushes.

"Because you're beautiful." I respond. **(Fault In Our Stars, anyone? So sad! D: )**

"And because most girls are so strict about how they eat in front of boys, but you don't care." I say as she blushes even more.

"Well, I'm not a girl..." She says. Play it smooth...

"Oh yeah sorry.. you're a _beautiful _girl." I say. She turns even more red.

"Why did you pick me? Out of all the millions of girls. Why not Ashley? Or Amy? Why me?" She ask me.

"Because, you're different than most girls. I see it in you. Plus you and me are alike. Both clumsy, love food, video games, Doctor Who...plus you're friendly to my friends who are girls. And you don't go all 'i will kill you if you touch him' on any of them. Plus you're a nerd, and they are hard to find. You're kind and sweet. You're smart and beautiful. You can tell when someone is hurt. You tell the truth...that's why..." I finish off.

**(Julie's POV)**

I look into his eyes and feel tears filling up my eyes. Dont cry. Dont cry.

"That's why I love you. I love you Juliet Carver, and I always will." He says. I lean in and kiss him. I start crying into his chest and he hugs me.

He strokes my hair and brushes his fingers through them, untangling the mess.

"I love you, Julie. I truly do..." He mumbles.

**(Mitch's POV)**

We get home and Julie goes to play Monopoly with Kyleigh and Connor as I go upstairs. I close the door and pull out my phone. I look through the contacts.

Adam. Annie. Alejandra.

I call Alejandra and she picks up after a few rings.

"Hello? I'm DJ Enier! How can I help you?" She asks.

"Alejandra? Alesa sent me to you, said you're a good DJ..." I respond.

"Oh yeah. Hey, how can I help you, Mitch? Is that right?" She asks.

"Yeah. You live in New York, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She responds.

"I'm gonna need your help tommorow...it's for my girlfriend." I tell her. I sigh as I look around the empty room. My suitcase is open, and all the clothes are out, but Julie's is neat, and packed inside.

"Can you help?" I ask her. She mumbles something.

"Let's do this..."

**Are you guys ready for the last chapter?! You better be!**

**Buy a banana. Eat a book. Join a team.**

**Bye!**


	30. Hit and Run?

**AN: Omg. So near to the end of part 1! There is this chapter and the next one, and that's it for part 1. The date for the release of part 2, Tell Me, will be announced in the next chapter. Anyway, get ready, and enjoy!**

**(Aquaria's POV)**

I get up and make breakfast. Mat sits on the couch, watching TV. I make him some cereal and sit down next to him as he continues to watch.

"What show is this?" I ask him.

"I just turned it on and it seems interesting. It's called One Tree Hill." He answers.

"Isn't it like a drama show? I heard of it..." I say. He nods then continues to eat.

"See that blonde girl there? A school shooting just happened and she got shot in the leg by the shooter, who was a bullied kid who just wanted revenge on someone else, but it accidently hit her. Blonde dude right here is trying to get her out of here, without her getting hurt. He secretly likes her, but so does his half-brother, who is going back to the school to save the blonde..." He tells me.

**(Loved that show. You guys should watch it!)**

"Well then...hope you like it..." I say. He nods his head as I get up and walk to the kitchen.

I hear the door knock and I walk to it and open it. I see two police men, standing there.

"Excuse me officers? Can I help you?" I ask them. Did I do anything? What did Mat do?!

"Yes, are you Aquaria Nooch?" They ask me. I gulp. Should I answer yes or no?

"Yeah..." I say. Too late!

"We have found and arrested the man who hit your brother, Matthew Nooch. It was a hit and run, and he will be in court trial. We will give further information about it later, but you and Matthew must attend." They answer. I nod my head and they nod back at me.

"Thank you Ma'am." They say. They wave goodbye as I close the door and look over at Mat.

Hit and run. Hit and run...but who would hit and run him?

**(Julie's POV)**

I wake up to the sound of a weird noise. I open my eyes and look around. I see Kyleigh sitting in the desk chair, playing on her phone.

"Motherfucker!" She screams. I look at her and she looks back at me.

"Oh...hi. I see you've woken up..." She awkwardly says, putting away her phone.

"What were you playing?" I ask her.

"Flappy Bird. This bird is fine when I start, but right as I tap the motherfucking screen, it's all mentally retarded!" She screams. She looks at me, then down at her hands. "Sorry."

I chuckle as I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom.

"So is Jon and Mrs. Hughes here? Marley? Wouldn't they be mad about you cussing at a video game?" I ask her.

"Jon and Anna are with Connor at a soccer game. Marley is hanging out with her boyfriend and-"

"Marley has a boyfriend?" I ask her. That sounded mean...

"Yeah, I know, right?" She says. She picks up her phone again and continues to play Flappy Bird.

"You motherfucking bird! Screw you little shit!" She screams at the phone. I rush over to her and grab her phone from her.

"Hey! Give it back!" She screams as I walk back to the bathroom.

"I think you had enough Flappy Bird for today..." I say. Kyleigh nods and sighs.

**(Kyleigh's POV)**

This is going so well. Mitch will have enough time to set up everything. My job is to distract Julie from everything, and it's working. Marley is getting flowers, and Connor is truly at a soccer game.

She comes out of the bathroom and walks downstairs. I follow behind her as she starts to make waffles.

"Want any?" She asks me. I shake my head, then nod.

"Yeah...sure..." I say. She nods her head as she puts the waffles in the toaster and walks out the kitchen.

Show time.

This was truly my first time distracting someone and stalling them.

I got to the toaster as It dings. I set the timer again, but for way longer. I leave the kitchen as Julie comes in and goes over to the toaster.

"Yes!" I whisper to myself. Julie walks out of the kitchen and sits down next to me.

"I thought waffles take quicker..." She says. I nod my head as I turn on the TV.

"Maybe...I don't know..." I say. Julie shrugs as she walks back to the kitchen.

**(Julie's POV)**

I walk back to the kitchen and go to the toaster. I look in and see the waffles have turned black.

"Kyleigh! You're toaster doesn't work!" I scream as I take out the waffles with an Oven Mit.

I throw the waffles in the trash and then go to the fridge. I open it and look inside. Nothing. No milk. No pancakes. Nothing.

"Do you guys have anything here?" I ask her.

"No. Let's go buy stuff!" She says. She runs into the kitchen, then out into the garage, and I follow behind her.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Thanks Marley!" I say. She hands me a huge bunch of roses, and I put them in the vase, in the center of the table. She hugs me and walks off. I go over to Alejandra and stand next to her.

"I got a whole lot of nice songs. I got Paradise by Coldplay as the last song. Is that good?" She asks me. I nod my head. She smiles as she starts to set up the sound system.

I get my phone out and check my messages.

_Kyleigh: She is distracted. Plus we got a lot of food..._

_Mitch: Haha:) Nice. Get her dressed now. Just don't tell her._

_Kyleigh: Got it._

I put my phone away and sit down. I start to feel more and more nervous after every second goes.

**(Julie's POV)**

I walk to my room and Kyleigh comes in with me. She goes over to my closet and picks out a short, black one-strap dress for me.

"Put it on...please." She says as she hands me the dress. I take it and go to the bathroom. I put it on and walked back to my room.

"I didn't even pack this dress...wait. Mitch packed it?" I ask Kyleigh. She nods as she motions me to turn around. I turn around and she squeals.

"It looks amazing on you!" She says. I blush a little.

"I know that today is our 1-year anniversary..." I say. Kyleigh looks at me in disappiontment.

"How long?" She asks.

"I've been counting the days, same as Mitch." I say. Kyleigh sighs.

"God dammit Julie, it was supposed to be a suprise!" She says. I chuckle as I walk over to the bathroom.

"I dont have make-up..." I say.

"You don't need it. You already look nice, and Mitch knows that." She tells me. I nod my head and look at myself in the mirror.

"Now. It's time to go!" She says. I walk with her downstairs and go to Marley's car. We get in and start driving.

**The next chapter is the last to A Canadian Secret! D:**

**Cry a river. Build a bridge. Fall off the bridge and don't get over it cause its pretty god damn sad.**

**Bye!**


	31. Leaving You Behind

**AN: OMG! LAST CHAPTER TO A CANADIAN SECRET! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND STAY TUNED UNTIL THE VERY END FOR THE RELEASE DATE OF TELL ME! BAI!**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I stand up when I see Julie come in. Kyleigh follows her and smiles at me. I give her a thumbs up and she walks outside, leaving just me, Julie, and Alejandra in the big, empty room.

Alejandra starts playing some songs as me and Julie start eating. I ordered sushi since she loves sushi.

**(I also love sushi D: So cute...sorry*slaps herself* Dammit Sushi!)**

We continue to eat until a slow song comes up. I take her hand and we walk to an empty space. She puts her hands behind my neck and I hold her waist. We continue to dance for a long time, and she puts her head on my chest.

"Thank you Mitch...for all of this..." She says. I nod.

"Anytime, for you." I say. She blushes a bit and we continue to dance. I wave to Alejandra and she stops playing. She nods her head as she walks outside.

"Where is she going?" Julie asks me, looking back at Alejandra.

"It's nothing...I need to tell you something..." I say. Julie looks at me and smiles.

"I don't know how to start this...I'l just say everything..." I start. She looks at me and smiles.

"When I first met you, and when we went on those dates, I figured out that I loved you already. I kept one thing from you, and Jerome kept on telling me to tell you, I just never knew the right chance. I decided to tell you today, on our anniversary...that I...I'm a famous YouTuber..." I say. Julie looks at me then down at the ground.

"All those times...when me and Jerome were taken...it was because of...YouTube?!" She says, pulling away.

"She said you were hers! That's why! Why didn't you tell me? You could've told me! You kept it from me and it scared the living shit out of me!" She screams at me. Tears start to fill her eyes.

"I never wanted that to happen! It just happened!" I scream at her.

"They almost killed me! All because you didn't tell me! I could've been prepared!" She screams.

"Well It's not my fault that you were acting stupid and like a total idiot!" I scream back at her.

"Thats why you were acting awkward!" She screams.

"Why are you overreacting?!" I scream back at her.

"I gave you my heart! If you loved me, you would care!" She screams as tears roll down her cheek.

"And what if I don't care?!" I scream back at her. Julie steps away from me and looks into my eyes.

"Then you dont love me..." Julie says. She starts sobbing as she runs to my car and starts it. I run out the door and try to follow the car, but she speeds off.

"Julie!" I scream behind her, as she leaves me on the sidewalk, alone.

**(Julie's POV)**

I sit there, crying my eyes out all on my black dress. People give me looks. Both from feeling sorry for me and anger, wishing I would shut up.

"Flight 235 is now boarding. Flight 235 is now boarding." The intercom says. I get up and brush my hair out of my eyes. I wipe my tears away as I walk to the ticket lady.

I hand her the ticket and I sniffle a bit.

"Mrs. Are you okay?" She asks me.

"Does it fucking look like I am?" I tell her. Instead of freaking out, she smiles.

"It's okay. You'll find another guy. He's just not the right one for you..." She says.

"Yeah but I loved him and he almost got me killed and he kept a big secret away from me our entire relationship so yeah." I say. The lady hands me my ticket, and opens her mouth in suprise.

"I-umm..." She starts. She closes her mouth as I walk inside the plane and sit down at my row. A girl with dark red hair comes up to my row and sits down next to me.

"Lucky! You got the window seat!" She says to me. I continue to look out the window.

"I'm Carissa by the way. You are?" She asks me. I turn to look at her.

"Im Julie..." I mumble. She nods her head and then turns back to the front. I look at the window as I take off, and fly above the clouds.

I look down and see the bright street lights and the buildings during the night.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

_Goodbye Philadelphia. Goodbye..._

**Well. Sadness:( That's the end for A Canadian Secret. Hope you enjoyed it. Now...what you guys have all been waiting for...drumroll please...Tell Me!**

**Trailer:**

**Tell Me**

**Sequel to A Canadian Secret**

**Julie escaped from Mitch. She escaped from heartbreak and tears. But what happens when she wants him back, when she still loves him. Will she take him back or are they over?**

**Coming out July 7, 2014!**

**Don't forget to send me you OC's in this chapter, or you won't be featured in the story...**

**Until Tell Me...GOOD LUCK AND MARK THE DATE!**

**#MarkThe7th**

**#TellMe**

**#ACanadianSecret**

**#Mulie**

**ENJOY! AND SEE YOU ON THE 7TH!**

**BAI!**


	32. Short Stories to come!

Hey guys! Sushi here!

I just wanted to say that I will be posting short stories starting today! Just for fun! On anything and everything! But mostly YouTubers...

Anyway, read my short stories by following me and enjoy!

-Sushilover8


	33. Omegle Meetup!

**Hey guys! Quick word!**

**So I will be doing an Omegle thing for fun to meet you guys because why not?!**

**This is being posted on my stories as a chapter!**

**Follow me on Twitter **** sanapavlotsky ****or Instagram Sushilover_8 to know when I will do the Omegle!**

**It will be sometime tomorrow around 1 PM California time so go on Omegle!**

**Key words: Sushi, ACS, fanfiction, forever, mulie**

**Hope to see you there! Bai!**

**Sushi out! :D**


End file.
